Icing on the Cake
by Picabook82
Summary: They survived. Anything more is icing on the cake. Peeta comes back to District 12. He's gotten hold of his episodes and hopes to regain some kind of relationship with Katniss. She might be ready to live again with his help. Set at the end of Mocking Jay. *Rated M*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ed Sheeren~Give Me Love

Peeta's POV

"What do you want?" She blurts out looking exceptionally beautiful and fierce at the same time. Eyes narrowed at me, her lips pressed in a thin line considering how full they actually are. She is in her pajamas, robe, and fuzzy socks.

I don't know what I expected from her and it's just so good to see her. I can't take offense.

"I wanted to come by see how you are. I know, I don't deserve to know things about you. Like how you are. Or if you're eating and sleeping well. But I've spent the last 3 weeks trying to get to a place where I can ask your forgiveness." I shift a little nervously. "And I was wondering if maybe, we could talk. Over tea and cheese buns?" I say, revealing the container I'm holding filled with a dozen or so I baked this morning. Her favorite of course.

"Oh." is all she says looking kind of teary eyed. Did I breakthrough? I dare to let myself hope.

She disappears into the house leaving the door open for me.

After I've started the tea and put the cheese buns on the table, I sit down at her kitchen table. I feel so comfortable here. I guess I should, after spending so much time here before the Quell.

There's a long silence while I take deep breaths thinking of what I want to say. She walks over and leans on the chair next to mine. Fiddling with the wood.

"I hav-"

"Thank y-"

We both start. Quickly I say, "You go first!"

"No you, I was just going to say thanks for coming to check on me and the cheese buns."

"I haven't spoken to you since you... Coin... since what happened, and I wanted to tell you... I was proud of you." I stumble to get out. And they say I'm the one with the silver tongue. Ha! Why can't I say a simple sentence?

"I didn't know you knew why I did it." I see she is on the verge of tears so I make to stand and she puts one hand up to stop me, "Coin...she...She!...Prim!"

She is wracked with tears now. Her arms across her stomach, shaking body slightly bent simulating pain, breaking my heart a little with each gasp.

I take one of her hands in mine. It's cold so bring my other hand on top.

"Haymitch told me, what Gale told him, about the idea with Beetee for the bombs that there was no way Snow or his spies could have known about. It didn't take us long to put the pieces together." I say.

I personally don't blame Gale for Prim's death but I know he felt guilty enough to leave and take a job in District 2 instead of being here for her. And I just heard her mom is in District 4 heading the opening of a new hospital.

"Katniss, I'm so _so_ sorry I wasn't here." She pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and rub circles on her back. She cries on my shoulder.

"And I'll keep saying sorry over and over again until it makes you feel better. Feel better about losing your sister. Feel better about me, being highjacked and not being _your_ Peeta. I'll say sorry until you will consider us getting back to being friends...good again." I amend the end. I don't want to just be friends.

She pulls back looks me in the eyes, "Peeta, I am your friend, but I don't know how good a friend I can be. I'm responsible for so much death. You shouldn't want to be around me." Her bottom lip is quivering and a single tear drops down her cheek.

"You are not responsible for being born in the time you were! And you're not responsible for horrible people like Snow and Coin doing horrible things to hurt and oppress people!" I am not yelling but my voice is raised. Her eyebrows are almost touching in her confusion but she's listening so I continue. "You are responsible for trying to save your family and then hundreds of people and ME too many times to count! You're responsible For being remarkable!" I say a little to sternly.

Now I'm looking down so she doesn't see the tears about to spill. I feel her face on my neck its wet but warm. She sighs heavily, but wipes her tears.

"I missed you." she says softly. I hug her tighter, then let her go and sit back down. She sits next to me but still holds my hand.

"Katniss you never said whether you forgive me."

"For what." She looks genuinely stumped.

"For trying to kill you, on more than one occasion!" I know she hasn't forgotten.

"Now it's your turn to hear the hard truth. That wasn't really you Peeta. You were highjacked and the only reason you weren't here for me is so you could get better to be here now. So please don't ask me to forgive you." Her lips pull up on both sides not quite a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is my first fan fiction so I'm a newbie. But I have more HG stories. Modern day and I hope people like my writing style and I don't have a BETA yet. I just ask my hubby to proof read. :) Thanks for taking a gander. I don't own the Hunger Games books or any of the characters. Suzanne Collins does.**

**P.S. Josh Hutcherson supporters Red Dawn just came out on DVD. In case you didn't know.**

Chapter 2

Paramore~The Only Exception

Katniss POV

This morning I woke up to find Peeta is back in District 12! Looking out my window I could see him planting a Primrose bush where my backyard meets Haymitch's and I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know how I felt about the bush or Peeta. He was right there and I couldn't figure out what that meant. Was he back because he's ok? Did he want to see me? Did I want him to see me, like this? I still cared about him. I didn't think I'd ever even told him since he'd been rescued, except to say that we took care of each other.

I heard a knock at the door and as I went down the stairs to answer it, all I could think is I didn't need his pity. He's been gone almost a month I figured he wasn't coming back. And hopefully he doesn't think I'm ready to just put on a smile and have a welcome back party. It was a feat just to get out of bed every morning and eat. Doing normal things seem tiring. I get to the door and took a deep breath and opened the door.

My goodness. I forgot how handsome Peeta is. I don't even know if he still thinks I'm a mutt. I can't think like that, so I push it away.

"Hey." Is all he says. He's standing there a little sweaty from gardening and holding a container in his hands. He's wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants and black sneakers and there's some white stuff on his shirt and pants at the thighs. I'd guess flour, maybe. His hair is cut shorter than last time I saw him. Probably, he got it cut before he left the Capitol since there is not a barber here that I know of. People just started moving back and rebuilding. Why is he not saying anything else, just standing there, looking at me like I have a third eye?

"What do you want?" I say not meaning to sound so irritated but also feeling kind of irritated. What he says next though, shocked me!

All I can say is, "Oh." I can't believe he asked me for forgiveness! He must be a little off still, from the highjacking. And he is,' concerned about me, wants to talk and bringing me my favorite bread! It's all much more than I deserve. Don't cry, I think. I can't look at him anymore, so I walk away. I felt too guilty to close the door on him though.

He comes in the house after me and closes the door. Without saying a word, he goes in the cupboards finds the teapot and tea, puts the water on to boil and gets two cups out and sits down at the table. Well, guess he feels at home.

I can't sit down next to him but I go stand and pick at the chair next to him. I guess I should say thank you. He's not saying anything.

When we both start talking at the same time. I wish I hadn't said anything. But then he says I should speak. So I thank him and he looks sad. Why does he have to look like that? I feel bad already. I don't know why he even wants to talk to me. I wouldn't if I were him.

"I haven't spoken to you since you...Coin...since what happened and I wanted to tell you I was proud of you." He says seeming to have a hard time. He's proud of me because I killed someone? I feel a little dizzy. I can't believe how many people I've killed. I am never going to be able to reap all that I've sewn. And I don't regret any of them as much as Pri- I don't want to think about her! Why did she have to pay for my mistakes!

"I didn't know you knew why I did it." I figured he took me for a loon. And I was crazy! He tries to get up but there's nothing he can do.

I wanted "Coin" to hurt

for the hurt "she" caused Pri- my sister! The pain she caused my mother after everything we'd already been through!

"She!" Killed her!

My sweet little duck! Oh, "Prim"

Why?! Why?! No one can give me an answer! No one can make the pain stop! I realize I'm crying. I feel like I can't breath! It's no use though. Coin is dead! Snow is dead! And still the pain is here and emptiness. It's a horrible feeling that revenge leaves after its fulfillment.

Peeta takes my hand in his. It's so warm and I feel undeserving of his kindness and I think the explanation for my actions came out poorly. But I'm trying to contain myself. He seems more like old Peeta, like my Peeta.

And then he says he knew because of Gale. I am acutely aware just then the most beloved people in my life are gone and with good reason. I'm a walking time bomb!

"Katniss, I'm so so sorry I wasn't here." Peeta says then and I grab him into a hug. How can he be sorry? He's the only one, here. Besides Haymitch, who was technically told to be here. He saved my life more times than I'm worthy of. And I caused him more pain than anyone should endure.

"And I'll keep saying sorry over and over again until it makes you feel better. Feel better about losing your sister. Feel better about me being highjacked and not being your Peeta. I'll say sorry until you will consider us getting back to being friends...good again." I look into his beautiful eyes.

"Peeta, I am your friend but I don't know how good a friend I can be. I'm responsible for so much death. You shouldn't want to be around me."

"You are not responsible for being born in the time you were! And you're not responsible for horrible people like Snow and Coin doing horrible things to hurt and oppress people!" He practically yells at me. All I can think is how can he possibly not blame me. His whole family is dead because of me. Not to mention countless others.

"You are responsible for trying to save your family and then hundreds of people and **ME** too many times to count! You're responsible For being remarkable!" He finishes.

If he can see me as remarkable, maybe I should try to let him. Let him give me love. I never wanted to be in love. But I think Peeta Mellark is the only exception. I do love him and wish I deserved him at times like these. When he makes me see his extraordinary heart, like it's glowing outside of his body brighter than the sun. And I'm grateful to have had the experience. But, I don't want to cause him pain anymore. I can see he is almost in tears now. I should try to stop crying and make him feel better.

"I missed you." I can barley believe I said that out loud. He hugs me tight and it's like getting under the covers of your warm bed after being so cold. Then we sit down. But I don't want to let go yet so I keep his hand in mine.

"Katniss you never said whether you forgive me." Forgive him. For being lied to, losing his leg and tortured and still pulling through, to be the most wonderful man I know!

"For what?" Is all I manage.

"For trying to kill you, on more than one occasion!" He must be kidding. I'll never stop owing him as it is but also, I'm the unforgivable one, not him.

"Now it's your turn to hear the hard truth. That wasn't really you Peeta. You were highjacked and the only reason you weren't here for me is so you could get better to be here now. So please don't ask me to forgive you." If I lived a thousand years I still wouldn't deserve him. My old mentor was truly correct in that statement.

Peeta Mellark is sweet and loving, strong and brave, smart and wise beyond his years. He's beautiful inside and out and more than willing to forgive. I suddenly feel like a stupid person. I already knew these things about him. I guess I just didn't want to look at what that meant. I didn't want to admit that he's everything I could ever want and more. And he felt like that about me, before we'd even spoken. Yup, I'm officially stupid.

I blush involuntarily and I know he sees. So I just try to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part: 1

Jennifer Hudson~Still Here

**Peeta POV**

I wish I could tell her how much I _still_ love her. But, I think she's going through a lot. I'm afraid she won't be open to being more than friends right now. I know she's dealing with the loss of her most important relationship which was with Prim. So when she calls and asks me to go with her somewhere, I'm ecstatic!

"Of course! Whatever you need. Just let me know when." I tell her.

"Ok when." She says and I realize she means right now. "Only if that's ok. I mean, I didn't know if you were busy but-"

"Katniss," I cut her off. "It's ok. Now is fine. I wasn't doing anything." It's kind of true. There's bread in the oven that needs to come out soon and I just set up my paints and put on my coveralls but that is rectifiable quickly. To hang out with Katniss. I have no problem rescheduling me time.

It's been 4 weeks since the day I planted the Primrose bush and I finally got to see her, we've had breakfast and dinner together everyday and she started going hunting again which Haymitch and Greasy Sae say is an improvement but I can still hear her at night sometimes when the nightmares are really bad. We've started working on her family herb book but we had the great idea to put our loved ones in there. So that takes up some time after dinner so we can stay the bad dreams off a little longer.

My nightmares are usually about her not being safe or just _gone_. I don't cry out much, as far as I know. So once I go over for breakfast, I immediately have a better rest of the day. I haven't had any episodes where I lose control completely in a long time. I still have to call Dr. Arelius though. I don't mind because it makes me feel like I'm taking an active role in making sure I never hurt Katniss again. I feel like I'm taking control of my life instead of letting the past rule me.

I tell her, I'm coming over.

"Ok, and thanks Peeta." She doesn't think she's capable of sweetness but that has got to be the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

**Katniss POV**

She's gone but I want to hold on to her as if she could come in the door one day and bring joy back into my life. Well, these weeks with Peeta made me realize you can still have happiness after horrible sadness but you have to make joy by not letting the bad things be all you have and think about. Peeta makes me happy. Not in away that takes all the pain away but, happier than I thought I could be after losing everything. I don't want to leave him to survive the rest of his life alone. If I could give back all of his loved ones I would. And I know he would do the same. That's why I want him with me when I go to my father's lake and finally honor my sister.

So, I called him on the phone, that I've been trying to get used to, instead of just showing up at his door.

"Hi, It's me!" Duh, he knows my voice. I feel so nervous for some reason. "I was hoping you would come somewhere with me. I have something important to do and I kinda need you with me."

I hope I don't sound as desperate as I think.

"Of course. Whatever you need. Just let me know when." He says sweetly and I'm glad he can't see me blush. I get a girly flutter in my stomach sometimes when he speaks.

"Ok when." It dawns on me, I might bug him to hang out to much. "Only if that's ok, I mean I didn't know if you were busy but-"

"Katniss, it's ok now is fine. I wasn't doing anything." He says quickly. "Just let me change and I'll be right over!"

"Ok, and thanks Peeta." I briefly think about him changing and then push that thought away. Geez!

I hang up and run upstairs to empty my bladder so I won't have to go as soon as we get going. And check myself in the mirror for... What! What am I checking for? I look as good as I am capable of with scars from 2 Hunger Games and a war. I don't think Peeta looks at me that way anyway. So I'm just hoping to see something more worthy of him in this mirror. And to make sure there's nothing in my eyes, nose and teeth.

On second thought I'd better brush my teeth again so I don't scare him away with my bad breath. Ugh! Maybe I should change. What is wrong with me?

I spit and gargle. This is about Prim! Wiping my tears, I wonder if this is what normal teenagers feel and think this is why we had to fight back. So other girls will be able to feel silly about the boys they like. They can fuss over what to wear. Not have to wonder when their next meal will be. And I just wish Prim could experience this. And so many more things.

**Peeta POV**

I walk to her house. She's waiting outside with her game bag. I grab her hand which she doesn't shy away from and we are on our way to the woods.

Are you ok Kat?" I ask hoping she doesn't mind the little nicknames I've been calling her lately. Just can't help it.

She quietly says she misses everybody. I put an arm around her.

"Hey I understand. I mean I didn't even like my brothers all the time or my mom but I miss them terribly. And Cinna and Portia and Boggs. Finnick for Annie's and the baby's sake more than my own but none the less. And Rue and Pri..." Shoot! I almost said her name. What if she's not ready for that?

Surprisingly, she says she _is_ ready to move forward, sounding like she's got a lump in her throat. Which makes me choke up a little.

With admiration and relief I say, "When did you figure all that out?" Could she be healing and letting herself be open to a future rather than just barely living day to day.

"I think working on the book has been helping and you've shown me that despite everything you've been through there can be things to look forward to." She says.

Like me? I wonder. Or could we move forward to love! Or us having a family! Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. She didn't say she wanted any of that with you. Dummy! Be cool!

She _says_ she's excited for Annie's baby.

I open the gate walk through and gesture for her to come through. I say, "I know exactly what you mean. I'm just happy for you. _And..._ I am glad you asked me to come with you. I may look like I've got it all together on the outside but I need this too." I still have to call my Dr.! Weekly or more! I close the gate, I see a yellow flower and wanting her to smile, I pick it and hand it to her. And she does.

**Katniss POV**

I head outside but grab my game bag just in case I can get some hunting in. And to carry a blanket, some water, and food. It's a long walk. Then he's there, taking my hand which sends goosebumps up that arm.

We are walking through town and people are looking at us maybe because of who we are and maybe because we are holding hands. Most of District 12 survivors have come back here now. Some, from all over really, needing a change of pace or knowing people from here. Annie wrote to tell me she's thinking of moving here because she will need help with the baby she's expecting. She feels like me Peeta and Haymitch are like family now that hers are all gone, mainly Finnick. Johanna says the same thing but I'll believe it when I see it. Thinking of Finnick missing all of that is heart wrenching.

"Are you ok Kat?" Peeta has taking to calling me nicknames, which I don't mind but I don't really have any back for him. I tried 'P' in my head and 'Peet' but they were a big no. My dad used to call my mom, 'Babe' or 'Baby' or 'Sweetheart'. But Peeta calls me 'Kat' or 'Miss Niss' or just Everdeen. But they feel like friendly titles not terms of endearment. Not like Catnip. I seem to be thinking of Gale alot too. I especially feel like he should be here to help me say goodbye to Prim as well. I would be there if Vick or Rory or Posey were dead. I guess he doesn't _ever_ want to see me again.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about everybody I wish were here with us." I say looking down.

He puts an arm around me an we slow down now that we're near the fence that has a gate that opens and closes now.

"Hey I understand. I mean I didn't even like my brothers all the time or my mom but I miss them terribly. And Cinna and Portia and Boggs. Finnick for Annie's and the baby's sake more than my own but none the less. And Rue and Pri..." He hesitates. Probably not wanting to push until I'm ready to talk about her.

"It's ok Peeta, that's where we are going today, I need to say goodbye to everyone we loved and lost. Because I am ready to keep living and moving forward no matter how hard that may be."

He gives me a look I can't quite place and says, "When did you figure all that out?"

"I think the book has been helping and you've shown me that despite everything you've been through, there can be things to look forward to." Oh! Did I say too much? I didn't mean for it to come out like I'm looking forward to him. I mean unless that sounds good to him. Well I better try to recover. "Like Annie, possibly moving here with the baby and just, just..." I am drowning here!

He saves me by opening the gate and gesturing for me to go through and saying, "I know exactly what you mean. I'm just happy for you. _And_... I am glad you asked me to come with you. I may look like I've got it all together on the outside but I need this too." He closes the gate, I grab my bow and quiver from a nearby tree, and Peeta picks a flower and hands it to me. I just smile. It's a dandelion.

**Peeta POV**

We walk for quite a while and it's getting hotter, even though it's spring. And then I see it. It's amazing and rare like a gemstone.

"It's beautiful, Katniss!" I can't help but try to memorize as much of it as I can so I can paint it later.

"You hungry or thirsty?" She asks taking stuff out of her bag.

"Yes, when am I ever not?" I shrug and laugh. Aww! It's like a picnic! The food is good and it feels nice eating together. Then it happens!

"I'm going to hunt, just relax I'll only be 10 minutes or so." She says and grabs her bow. Immediately I hear **BOOM**! in my mind. The canon we would hear in the arena and I'm back to when we separated in the first arena and I picked the berries that killed fox face. The berries that started a journey that ended in so many deaths and having had this nightmare many times all I can think is I need to save her!

"Peeta!" She yells and kneels down to me and touches me and looks right into my eyes with so much worry. "Peeta, look at me." I do and grab her arms. I'm petrified it's hard to breath! Her grey eyes filling with tears are all I see. She slowly says, "It's ok... this _isn't_ the arena... remember? These are my woods. I come here every day. I won't go far enough that you couldn't hear me if I need you... Ok?"

I lean back a little and feel like I'm coming out of a haze. I shake my head yes so she knows I heard her. "Ok, just umm... be careful!" I tell her.

"I will be, don't worry." She says with a smile.

**Katniss POV**

We walk mostly in silence to the lake. When we get there his eyes light up and I wish I'd brought him here before. Just so I could see his face like that.

"It's beautiful, Katniss!" No doubt he's wishing he brought his paints or a sketch book. As it is he's looking in every direction possible and putting his hands up forming squares with them like windows or snapshots.

I just watch him for a minute or two. Then ask, "You hungry or thirsty?"

"Yes, when am I ever not?" He shrugs and laughs.

I chuckle and set down a blanket in the grass near the lake and put out the food I brought.

We eat and when he's laying back on his arms, looking full and a little sleepy, I say, "I'm going to hunt, just relax I'll only be 10 minutes or so." He suddenly sits up and looks very panicked, eyes wild!

"Peeta!" I hope I haven't sent him into an episode. I kneel down and touch his shoulders and look him right in the eyes. "Peeta, look at me." He does and he grabs my arms and takes deep breaths. "It's ok, this _isn't_ the arena remember? These are my woods. I come here every day. I won't go far enough that you couldn't hear me if I need you. Ok?"

He leans back a little and shakes his head, relaxing his tenseness. "Ok, just umm... be careful!"

**Peeta POV**

As soon as she's back I grab her for a hug. That was an excruciating 10 minutes. And I tell her so saying in her ear, "I think we should reconsider you coming hunting everyday." Being partly serious.

Teasing she says, "Ok, then but no more squirrels or rabbit stew to go with the bread. I know you love my squirrels."

"I do, but I love you more than any squirrels." Hahaha. Crazy girl! I'd eat bread and water for the rest of my life as long as she is in my life!

Wait! Did I say I loved her? Maybe she didn't notice. She's cleaning the squirrels and rabbit quietly anyway. Then she is by the lake washing her hands. I want to say something but she gets up and starts walking over to a flower. Oh Prim. That's right.

I stand behind her but she's already crying. So I put a hand in hers.

I'm not sure she is going to say anything but she takes a breath and says, "I loved her so much and I felt like it was my job to protect her. She was such a good girl, sweet, honest, always thought about others before herself and smart she was so freakin' smart and I loved her so much."

She's crying a lot so I just try to comfort her by rubbing her back and shoulders. She continues and it's beautiful.

Tears are overwhelming me now as I watch her in awe. She is the most amazing women I've ever known. I'm so filled with the love I've been working to remember. It's 12 years worth of love and I know she is capable of that much love. You saw it in everything she did for her loved ones, but mostly for Prim.

I pull her into my arms.

"Thank you." She says and hugs me harder. At this moment, I think of how many times I'd almost lost her and how I forgot my love for her. And I think against all odds we are still here. I love her more than ever.

I say goodbyes to my family and Finnick and Mags and Wiress and Chaff and Boggs and the star squad and Portia and our prep teams. Even the people we've killed which I feel a separate regret. Not just that they are gone but that we carry the burden of blood guilt for.

**Katniss POV**

"I will be, don't worry." I say and smile at him.

I am able to get two squirrels and a rabbit with time to spare. I bring them back and he looks so relieved to see me and gets up and hugs me tight saying in my ear, "I think we should reconsider you coming hunting everyday."

But I know he would never really stop me. But I say teasing, "Ok, then but no more squirrels or rabbit stew to go with the bread. I know you love my squirrels."

"I do, but I love you more than any squirrels." He's laughing and doesn't even seem to realize what he just said or that I'm frozen not breathing and my eyes are wide. I try to fix my face and start cleaning the kill.

After I put it away. I'm sitting by the lake washing my hands and I remember why I came here when I see a familiar flower and go to stand near it and smell it.

Peeta comes up behind me and I am wiping my tears when I turn to face him he puts a hand in mine and I just look down.

Then I start, "I loved her so much and I felt like it was my job to protect her. She was such a good girl, sweet, honest, always thought about others before herself and smart she was so freakin' smart and I loved her so much." I'm letting the tears flow freely now.

"Primrose Everdeen was my beautiful, wonderful little sister. I won't see her graduate from school, be a doctor and cure diseases, have a boyfriend, get married and have babies, or grow old. I will always, always love her. But I'm still here. I have a chance to do all those things and more. And Prim or Rue or Cinna or any of the remarkable people I had the privilege know but lost to war, wouldn't want me to waste the chance they should've gotten to live. I hope to see them again someday and believe that my sister will be waiting for me to give her a hug, beautiful as ever." With tears running down my face I come to terms with the fact that she's gone. That they are all gone.

Peeta hugs me and says, "She will be truly missed because she was truly loved." He's crying too.

I pull him into a tighter hug. And we stay like that for awhile.

Peeta says things about his family and Finnick and Mags and Wiress and Chaff and Boggs and the star squad and Portia and our prep teams even the people we had to kill to survive. I feel like I've never cried so much but it feels cleansing. And by the time we've finished saying goodbye, I feel like I've made Prim proud.


	4. Chapter 3b

Chapter 3 Part:2

Still Here~Jennifer Hudson

**Peeta POV**

We get back from the lake the sun is setting and I'm drained from today's memorial. But I think we might go back at least once a year and do it again. It seemed healthy for us. As we walk to her door, I hear Haymitch's door open and turn to see him waving at us. Wonder why he's up. He's usually sleeping, passed out really. Even though he did get geese he's supposed to take care of. Mostly he just yells at them to shut up.

"You kids have a good date?" Haymitch says while burping.

"We aren't-"

"It wasn't ex-"

We both start to say at the same time.

"Relax, Geesh! I'm just teasing ya!" He bellows and laughs. "I have something to tell you."

"Well can you get on with it it's been a long day." I say grumpily. I don't like him teasing us about dating when we just had such and emotional breakthrough!

"Finnick is alive!" Haymitch snaps back.

How is this possible? Oh my gosh!

He continues, "Yeah, lover boy didn't get eaten by lizards like we thought he somehow fought his way into a crevice that the mutts couldn't reach him through and stayed there bleeding not knowing when it was safe to come out and when he finally did come out of the tunnel he was picked up by a Capitol citizen who didn't recognize him and he passed out and they took him to a hospital but his face was badly cut swollen and bruised so with no identification and since he was pronounced dead no one thought to ask him who he was at first. Days later when they did he didn't tell. Not realizing that Snow was no longer in power he thought they would turn him in and when he starting healing enough to be recognizable he snuck out of the hospital and out of the Capitol and slowly through back ways so not to be seen made his way back to District 13! Crazy bastard! Ha!"

Katniss is already emotionally raw and now she's yelling, "So does he know now what happened and that Annie is safe and pregnant and does Annie know?!" I think she's crying tears of joy this time.

"Oh My Gosh!" I say out loud my first thought.

"I don't know but Annie was there right, so I'd imagine she knows and they've seen each other." Haymitch say and grabs a bottle of white liquor. "That's my big news now go on, get!"

We look at each other and run to... The phone! Thank goodness we have these stupid phones!

**Katniss POV**

We walk home and as we walk up to my door, red eyed, emotionally and physically exhausted, Haymitch comes out and waves us to come over.

"You kids have a good date?" Haymitch says while burping.

Peeta and I speak at the same time which I think is funny but I'm not in the mood to laugh for deal with Haymitch teasing us.

Peeta snaps at him probably feeling the same.

"Finnick is alive!" Haymitch states and explains how.

"So does he know now what happened and that Annie is safe and pregnant and does Annie know?!" I'm shouting and crying but tears of joy this time.

"Oh My Gosh!" is all Peeta can say.

He shoos us out.

We just look at each other once outside and then run to my house and to the phone.

"Peeta you call. I can't without crying." I say.

"Ok!" He dials. "It's ringing." He says. I'm so giddy with anticipation even though I'm sitting my legs are shaking.

"Hello!... Delly it's Peeta... I was wondering... Yes, yes we've just heard! Well, uh huh... We, yes Katniss is here." He chuckles. "We were wondering if we could speak to... Yes but only if..."

"She is so excited and I think she's crying and she's putting me through to their room." He whispers to me.

"Annie?... Hi it's Pee- uh huh!... Haymitch just told us!... I am so happy for you, oh we both are." He looks at me tears in his eyes. "Yes he is a survivor. How's the baby?... Good!... Yes, she got your letter... She sent you one back... Well she just sent it... Hahaha... Ok!" "Finnick!... Haha... It's so good to hear your voice brother!... Congrats on the baby man!... I've been wanting to tell you that for months!... Yeah, listen I'm sorry we thought you were... Yes but if we would've... Ok... Yes!... She is worried she'll just cry... Ok... I'll tell her... Well I don't-... Yeah another time." He blushes and takes my hand. "That's great!"

"They are coming here after the baby is born and they'll call us with updates until then!" He tells me and tears spill down my face but I nod and am smiling so he wipes them.

"Ok, talk to you soon!... You too man!" And he hangs up.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss asks me to call.

"Ok!" I dial. "It's ringing." I tell her and she's literally shaking with excitement.

"Hello! Delly it's Peeta."

"Oh Peeta! How are you and Katniss?" Delly greets me back.

She is still in 13 so I call every once and a while to update her about 12 and my progress with Katniss. She's like a sister to me.

"I was wondering..." I almost ask but I'm cut off.

"Did you hear about Finnick? He made it back to Annie and the baby. It's amazing!" She says overjoyed!

"Yes, yes we just heard!" I say

"He's been through a lot but he's still the same old Finnick!" She's talking really fast. "Is Katniss there tell her I said hi and me and Jo miss her."

"We, uh huh..." I can barely say before.

"Hey KatPee!" I hear Johanna in the background yell. Delly laughs too.

"We, yes Katniss is here." I chuckle. "We were wondering if we could speak to..."

"Yes you can speak to Jo! Oh you mean Finnick and Annie!" Delly chokes at the end.

"Yes but only if..."

She cuts me off."Duh! Let me put you through to there room!"

And then I'm on hold so I turn and tell Katniss there putting me through to Finnick and Annie.

"Katniss!" Annie says. She sounds like she's crying too.

"Annie? Hi it's Pee-" I try to inform her.

"Oh Peeta!"

"Uh huh!..." I say.

"Can you can believe it. He came back to us! I never thought I could be so happy!" I can hear her smiles through the phone as she talks.

"Haymitch just told us!..."

"Finnick couldn't believe you got Snow and Coin and now everything we've been through for our little one to live a better life paid off!" She's still crying.

"I am so happy for you, oh we both are." I look at Katniss so proud, tears in my eyes because she made it all happen.

"I was shocked when he walked through my door! It was like seeing the sun or the ocean for the first time." Annie's says then I hear a kiss and a quiet 'I love you too.' Must be Finnick.

"Yes, he is a survivor. How's the baby?" I ask her.

"The baby is fine! Growing! Happy to have his daddy home. Did Katniss get the letter I wrote thanking her for the tips on morning sickness from her mom?" She asks.

"Good! Yes, she got your letter. She sent you one back." I laugh and then I hear Finnick in the background, "Annie she probably just sent it!"

Right as I say. "Well she just sent it. Hahaha!"

Then I hear, "Ok love. Let me talk to him, _please_!"

Annie says, "Ok heres Finn!"

"Ok!" I say.

"P!"

"Finnick!"

"Man you guys had all the fun without me! That's ok I forgive you, you took care of my Annie!"

"Haha! It's so good to hear your voice brother! Congrats on the baby man." I tell him.

"Thank you, thank you! Yeah man, I am so thrilled it was the greatest homecoming news!" He sounds elated!

"I've been wanting to tell you that for months!"

"It's so good to hear your voice." He laughs.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry we thought you were..." I'm looking at Katniss.

"P-man don't worry how could you know. I thought I died a couple times and I should've known Katniss was going to get her man. Then I wouldn'tve had to walk back!"

"Yes but if we would've..." I say but can't finish.

"Nope not another word about it. I'll have to tell you about the crazy trip back here!" He says.

"Ok" I say.

"Is Katniss there I don't hear her?" He asks.

"Yes!" I smile.

"She doesn't wanna talk to Finnick back from the dead?" He teases.

"She is worried she'll just cry." I say.

"Oh and hey tell her... I'm sorry about Prim. She was a good girl and I know we wish we could do something. We can never repay Katniss for how much she's sacrificed making so many peoples dreams come true. Ever." He's choked up now.

"Ok." I say lamely want him to tell her those beautiful words himself. "I'll tell her."

"How's it going with her anyway? Annie and D and Jo said it was touch and go there for a second. But they said you've been there for her." He says and I want to tell him so much but she's right here next to me.

"Well I don't-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Oh ok Annie! Annie says she's right there and we should have our Man to Man conversation later. Geez, honey you make it sound like I need to explain condoms and which end goes in where. He's got it. We expect an invitation to the wedding." He laughs. And about 3 other people in the background do to. Obviously they are counting on something happening. No pressure or anything!

"Yeah another time." I'm blushing and take Katniss' hand.

Call me back when you can. And we gotta get together soon. Oh yeah! And we're moving to 12. But after the baby's born. We'll keep you up on news though." He says

"That's great!" I say. She looks anxious so I tell her, "They are coming here after the baby is born and they'll call us with updates until then!" She is crying and smiling when I look at her so I wipe her tears.

"Ok man, I'm gonna get going. But call me soon!" He says.

"Ok, talk to you soon!" I say.

"Tell Haymitch, Hi. Annie says don't give up, she still loves you. And if not, hey, I love ya!" He laughs.

"You to man." I say.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin Bieber~Die In Your Arms

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews. I'll be updating often since this story is already written. Katniss is a little OOC and I think it adds to the idea that she never really got to be a teenager and now she can and I rushed both of Peeta and Katniss's healing processes so we could get to the Lemony parts. **Warning** It's rated M for a reason. This chapter and the next, just touches on the Lemons.**

**Peeta POV**

"Ok, so I am somewhat happy with how things have been except... I think I'm stuck in the friend zone!" I say to Finnick over the phone. My own phone alone. It's been a few weeks since we found out Finnick is alive. Finn and I talk regularly.

"Ouch! You don't wanna get '_stuck_' in the friend zone. Man you gotta just walk up to her and like kiss her face off or something." This is his advice.

"Finn! I don't know how she feels about me and I don't want to push her away from all the progress she's made. Don't you get the delicacy of the situation?" I say.

"Do you love her?" He asks straight forward.

"What do you think man! I think about her when I wake up and when I go to sleep. My nightmares are of losing her. But when I dream, I dream of her. I want to spend all of my time with her. I try to be near her whenever I can. Hug her whenever possible. I could just die in her arms and be okay. It's pathetic! And on top of all that. My body is reacting to things she's been doing, and I'm afraid she's gonna notice and be freaked out! What do I do?" I'm sounding desperate now.

"Whao Whao Whao! What kind of things is your body doing?" He snickers.

"It's not funny. I was at her house and she was sitting next to me on the couch and she put her feet up and then put them under my thigh. Probably because they we cold but the underside of my thigh high up is really close to my... Umm well you know. So it started moving and I squirmed a little trying to adjust you know so she wouldn't see it through my pants and her toes like brushed it. I stood straight up and sort of startled her and I went to the bathroom and... Finn, I felt dizzy and couldn't go back out there for like 10 minutes she started asking if I fell in. I'm usually a lot better at keeping it together. I mean we slept in bed next to each other on the train on tour. I didn't have nearly this much trouble." I finish even though Finnick's been busted up laughing since I said '_squirmed_' and I'm getting kinda hot and bothered remembering the way she touched me. Ugh!

"Hahahaha! Peeta, just go kiss her! Hang up the phone! Walk over and **Kiss** **Her**! Kiss her like you mean it and then say _'Woman, marry me and get in bed_!' and stick out your chest to show your dominance." Finnick says still laughing.

"What are we cave men?" I joke.

"No, but we are men! I'm about to be a dad in a few months and your gonna be Uncle P so get used to doing more manly things with me and my son." He says.

"You found out its a boy! Congrats man! That's great. So you gotta name?" I ask trying to forget my issues.

"It's not a bread but, I was thinking Finnick Odair Jr.! Gotta a nice ring to it right?" He's chuckling about the bread crack.

"Ha,Ha. So funny. Man, I think about how much you and Annie have been through and just think, how amazing that lil guy is gonna be" I say.

"Thanks Peet. That means a lot. And I know you really were hoping I'd name him Sugar, Flour, Barley, or Sage... But I always wanted to say, _Hey where's Finn Jr.? Odair he is!_" Finnick says busting up. I think he makes jokes when get to sentimental.

"Okay, yeah sounds good. Uncle P likes it. But seriously bro what about Katniss?" I get back to my dilemma.

"All women want to know you love them with your whole heart and soul and they want to always be right and to feel appreciated and safe. I think you got that stuff in the bag so now... you just gotta bag Katniss! Hahaha."

"I'm hanging up on you man! Laughing at my pain. Talk you later." I end and hang up. Feeling more grumpy than I was before I got on the phone.

And then he calls me right back. I pick it up and practically shout, "Man, I know kiss her and stick out my chest! Say it like a man! Ha-ha-ha very funny!"

"Peeta?" Oh crap, it's Katniss!

"Uh huh! I was just doing an impression of Finnick. He was acting like a cave man. He's getting prepared for the 'Boy' they're having!" I try to distract her with the news so she won't focus on what she heard.

"Oh they are having a boooyeee!" She coos. Whew! Crisis averted!

"Yeah he's calling me Uncle P and he wants to name him Finnick Jr. of course! Hahahaha. As if there were a another name for an Odair baby boy!" I laugh.

"Well that's cute! If your Uncle P does that make me Aunty K?" She asks.

"We can call you whatever you like. I like Aunty K. Or Aunty Niss. Or..."

"Peeta." She cuts me off. " I called to ask you if you'd... Umm help me with something heavy."

"Oh yeah! No problem." I tell her. She did call me. And it's not breakfast or dinner it's noon. Huh! Wonder what she could be moving. "Want me to come now? I mean come over right now?" Oh boy, I better wear loose pants. This is getting ridiculous.

"Yeah, it's my bed I don't like the way it's facing and I think it's to heavy for me to move. So I thought _'who's the strongest guy I know?_' and it's you Uncle P." She says playfully. Could almost be construed as flirty. Psshh! I must need a cold shower. I'm hearing what I want to hear.

"Mmkay! Be there in a sec!" I say.

"Kay bye!" She hangs up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katy Perry~Wide Awake

**Katniss POV**

"Johanna, I know about the birds and the bees but I never had a boyfriend. Gale and Peeta are the only guys I've ever kissed. Peeta and I slept together before but, I slept under the covers he was on top. And we were both fully clothed. I've felt his arms around me and they always make me feel safe. But lately, I've been feeling tingly at every touch between us." I called her for advice but I'm not sure I'm gonna like what she suggests.

"So you want more?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I just know I feel something but I don't know if Peeta does. This one time we were sitting on the couch. He looked sleepy but I was wide awake. He was sketching for the book. I was reading and my feet were cold so I pulled them up and as I did they brushed his thigh. It was so warm. I thought he wouldn't mind if I put them under his thigh." I explain.

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere." Jo says.

I scoff at her. "It was awful. I put them kinda deep under. You know, where it's the warmest. And he stood up so quick and ran to the bathroom!"

"Hahahaha!" She is laughing really hard!

"Jo! It's not funny. I don't think he liked me touching him. He was in there for a long time!" I say mad.

"Hahaha, I bet! Hahahaha!" She can barely talk!

"You're not helping!" I fuss at her.

"Katniss! You came very close to, if not touched, his _manhood_ and he had to _handle_ it. Since you won't!" She states.

"What! No I didn't touch his...Oh you mean with my feet! But why would he have to handle... Eww! In my bathroom?" I say completely red in the face. I never thought of Peeta handling himself or needing to because of me. "So you think he's sexually attracted to me?" I ask more confused. "He hasn't, even as much as, flirted with me all this time!" I say.

"You have to make the first move, he's a '_gentleman_' he doesn't want to offend you or make you suicidal again. He's kind of a punk!" She quips.

"So what do I do?" I beg.

"If I tell you these secrets you have to promise to commit. No shy little girl crap! You need to get your man!" She scolds me.

"Ok, But..." I start.

"No butts unless they're butt naked! Hahaha!" She cuts me off, and then goes on. "Ok. Your gonna call him over and ask him to do something for you like open a jar of pickles. Hahaha!" She's having fun at my expense but her heart's in the right place.

"Then what?" I snap.

"Then get him to your bedroom somehow. Oooh! Ask him to open the jar in your room. HahaaaHa! Ok, I'm sorry. What are you wearing?" She asks.

"Pajamas why?" I ask.

"Do you have a little t-shirt or tank top? Like an under shirt?" She asks.

"Yeah?!"

"Ok wear that and take your girly braid out. Then put it up in a high ponytail to show off your neck and shoulders." She says.

"You really think he's gonna care about my hair?" I ask. I'm not sure if I can do this!

"You said you'd commit so do it!" She bosses.

"Ok, ok! Anything else?" I'm afraid to ask but do.

"Yes get a pair of scissors and the shortest pair of shorts you own and cut an inch off the waist and an inch off each leg. Got it?"

"Yeah. Wait that's all I'm wearing!" I ask.

"I mean it's up to you if you wanna wear panties or not, but yeah that's your outfit. Trust me!" She says.

Then what do I do, Jo?"

"You can bend over things unnecessarily. But you do that and he'll do the rest!" She laughs. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know if I want the rest." I say.

"Katniss, do you want somebody else to snatch up your man? Cause Delly will take him if you're done with him. Heck, I'll teach him a few things! Hahaha! Just kidding. We all wanna see you two get it together so **DO IT**! Just do it!" She yells then hangs up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rihanna~Birthday Cake

**Peeta POV**

I decide to change into sweat pants and a tank top and I put on extra deodorant. I even grab a piece of gum before I go.

When I get to her house, she is in the kitchen her back to me reaching in a high cupboard, wearing a tank top with the shortest shorts I've ever seen her wear! Her hair isn't in it's signature braid. It's in a high ponytail showing off her neck. She looks as good as a piece of birthday cake. I am thoroughly aroused and confused.

"Hey there you are." She looks all perky? Yeah, perky is the word.

Oh man! She's walking over to me and I'm looking right at her chest! **STOP**! Ok, eyes! Look at her eyes! Oh Lord! She is hugging me. Standing on her toes to wrap her arms around my neck. Too much of my skin is touching hers. I back my lower half off of her so she won't notice what's growing.

"Hey. You look... Uh different." I say.

"You wanna go to my room?" She says. I'm about to lose it and do exactly what Finnick said to do and more. Hold it together!

I hesitate for a second and let her go. Did she frown? She lets go too. And I say, "Can we talk first...

**Katniss POV**

I change into what Johanna said to and go downstairs so when he comes in he can see the new look. I don't think I look good. You can see the scars on my arms from the fire. They are a light pink and at least they are soft and smooth to the touch but visible all the same and there are similar scars on my legs as well. Scrapes and stitch scars that have faded but will probably be a shade lighter than my skin the rest of my life. I start to feel nervous but I hear the door opening so I hurry to the kitchen and reach into a cupboard for something kind of high. Jo would be proud. His eyes popped out of his head!

"Hey there you are." I say.

He's still standing there just staring so I walk over to him to give him a hug. He doesn't put his arms around at first. Maybe he doesn't want a hug. But then I feel the familiar warmth and I smile.

"Hey." He says. "Uh... you look different."

Yeah, it's for _you_ I think. But I just want to get the show on the road so I say, "You want to go to my room?"

_"Oh Katniss I thought you'd never ask!" He scoops me up in his arms and kisses me and carries me to my room..."_

Okay that was in my head. He backs away from me and lets go. We aren't even touching at all and I'm feeling rejected. Then he asks if we can talk! I did what Jo said and he wants to **TALK** to me! Not even a kiss! What the heck!

"Sure, I guess." I say and walk to the couch and plop down frustrated.

"Katniss are you okay?" He asks.

Why is he asking me this? Why can't I just say _'I think I love you and want to take our relationship to the next level? But that I'm also scared we could lose our friendship and then I'll have nobody again, and I'd be miserable that I wrecked it. So you have to give me a clue you want the same!'_

"Yeah, Peeta why?" Is what I go with instead.

"You're dressed like _that_, and I mean, are you really hot or something?" He asks.

"Kinda are you hot?" I say in my sexiest voice. I hope he thinks I'm _'really hot'_ but he seems irritated.

"Kat are you doing this on purpose? Cause it's not nice to play with people! Did Johanna set you up to this?"

What is wrong! I can't understand his hostility. If he's gonna be like this why even try. I don't know why, but I'm getting pretty pissed!

"What! So what if Johanna gave me some fashion tips! I like the way I'm dressed! And what do you mean on purpose?" I yell at him. Ok I don't really like how I'm dressed but he doesn't have to pick on me! This whole thing is not going as planned!

Then there's a knock at the door...

**Peeta POV**

"Are you expecting someone?" I ask. Is that what this is about? Why is she acting crazy? She just shakes her head no looking beautiful and furious with me. What'd I do? So I answer the door.

What the? Perfect timing! Gale is here! I feel like I'm floating above myself as the Peeta below me tries not to look so shocked to see him. Katniss looks thoroughly shocked herself. So she didn't dress this way for him. Then why?

He comes in and says, "Hey Peeta." He looks at her like he seeing the sun for the first time to quote Annie and says, "Hey Catnip!" _I can't stand that nickname._ And he pulls her into a hug!

She's looking at me when he hugs her and her face goes from angry to surprise to a sort of relief, and she hugs him back! _I won't sit here and tolerate him touching her while she's dressed like that! _

The Peeta below me just says, "Well, you have company so I'll go. Good to see you Gale."

_What are you doing? Tell him to let go of your woman and punch him for good measure!_

That Peeta puts his hand out for the weasel to shake! I go back into my body and grip his hand a little to hard and he winces. _Good! _

But then smiling at me he puts an arm around Katniss' waist pulls her closer and squeezes her hip a little!

Stick a fork in me cause I'm **DONE**! I get outta there as quick as possible! I thought I heard Katniss say something but I just close the door.

_Of course he can just come back swoop in and take the girl of my dreams! _

Before I can reach my yard...

"Hey kid!" It's Haymitch "Did I just see your competition waltz through our girls door?" He takes a swig of his drink of choice.

"Yeah, he's back!" I spit.

"So where you going?" He says .

**"HOME!"** I yell at him and slam my door closed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gotye~Somebody that I used to know

**Katniss POV**

"Hey Catnip!"

I can't believe Gale is here! I don't even know how I feel! **MAD! SHOCKED! HAPPY!** All these emotions cross my mind as he's hugging me. And Peeta is just standing there!

"Well, you have company so I'll go." Peeta says. He'll **GO! **But!

He looks kind of hurt but shakes Gale's hand. Is he _ok_ with Gale being here? Am _I_ ok with Gale being here.

Gale grabs my side and squeezes me and Peeta rushes out as I say, "Gale let go!" He laughs but I push his hand and he lets go.

"Sorry. He makes it _too_ easy." He says.

"Gale?! Why are you here?"

He stops smiling and gets a serious look on his face. "Katniss I came here to tell you how _very_ sorry I am for everything!"

I soften my anger a little. Looking into his grey eyes just like mine I realize I missed my best friend.

"Gale, I know you would never hurt me or my family, just like I would never hurt yours and I don't want you to blame yourself for Prim's..."

"But I do!" He cuts me off. "I was a coward and couldn't come here because I knew you'd hate me! But I had to face you and my fears to let you know that I am sorry and I am still your best friend even if you don't want me anymore."

But he's so late. "I appreciate what you're saying but why'd it take you so long to come here and make things right? I have dealt with losing Prim without you! My best friend wasn't there. You didn't call or write or care! I don't have a dad! My mom can't stand to live here and you were my family Gale!" I'm reliving the hurt. I scream and hit his chest. But he grabs my hands and pulls me into a hug.

"I know I'm a... a..."

"A jerk!" I finish for him. And he's laughing.

"Please forgive me!" He begs. And let's me go.

"I can. But I can also get through things without you now. I have made a new family with Haymitch, Johanna, Delly, Annie, and Finnick..."

"And Peeta?" He asks. I look away and he pulls my chin up to look at him. "I knew you were going to choose him." He says smiling. "It's one of the reasons I didn't come sooner. I knew he'd be taking as good a care of you as I would. But I didn't want to be just somebody that you used to know. So I had to come. I miss you Catnip!" He confesses.

"Gale, I've missed you too... But I have chosen Peeta at least to be... my person. I can rely on him and I need to help him as much as I can. Even if he only wants to be my friend." I add at the end even though I didn't mean to out loud.

"Katniss." He laughs. "What are you talking about? The man that just stormed out of here and nearly broke my hand, does **NOT** just want to be your friend!" He says massaging the hand Peets grabbed.

"I don't know..." I admit.

"I do. I walked in on something right? What's with the get up?" He says pulling at my shorts and ponytail.

"I was trying to... I don't wanna talk about this with you!" I say blushing.

"Look Katniss, I know I lost your trust but I'm still your friend and I'd like to be your number two or three person." He says smiling. "You don't have to tell me what was going on but can I give you some advice?"

I nod yes. "You don't have to dress a certain way to get Peeta's attention. He loves you. Take it from me, who also loves you." I blush at that. "I'm trying to move on from you, with... a few ladies I've met." He smiles wide. "And if it doesn't work out with Peeta I would definitely be there maybe even available." He winks at me. I laugh. "But he's a determined son of a gun!" He chuckles. "So I doubt you have to do anything but wait til he's ready to make his move. And be willing to open up to love and all it can offer."

"Thank you Gale. I have missed this, us. And I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you in trying to figure out my feelings." I say.

"It's ok Catnip. You were saving all our butts. You know you're kinda my hero." He says and laughs. We both laugh and I am happy to have gotten another friend back from the war.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry everybody. I accidentally put the wrong chapter for eight and I've been busy so I didn't catch it til today. This is really chapter eight. It's how Peeta ends up in Katniss's bed.**

Chapter 8

Justin Bieber ~Right Here

**Peeta POV**

It's been 3 days since Gale showed up out of the blue at Katniss' house.

She called about an hour after he'd left that day, and told me he had apologized and she had decided they could be friends again but he was finally moving on from her romantically. Which surprised me by the way he had groped her right in front of me. She said he was going back to 2 but he'd be visiting more often. She apologized to me for the argument. I told her there was no need to say sorry but I wanted to be alone for a little while. She said okay and she tried to call a couple of times since then but I couldn't pick up.

I called Finnick and told him what happened and he said I was a fool! He said Katniss was trying to seduce me. At first I didn't believe him but then it started to make sense. Her dressing sexy. Asking me to go to her room and trying to flirt. I laugh about her going out of her way to get me to do something I already want to do, but it makes me avoid her even more. Katniss isn't just some girl I want to sleep with! I want to marry her and especially before I... Deflower her! If she hasn't been by Gale already! I can't just treat her like she's just some trophy I'm winning!

Haymitch came over and told me I shouldn't be moping. I told him I wasn't I just needed time to think and he said I was wasting time.

I'm not sure how to go forward. I wish my dad were here. I haven't felt the loss of my family constantly, but at times like these it's brought to the fore front of my mind. I don't know how but I _will_ convince Katniss to marry me and I _will_ make her happy. After everything we've been through... We _deserve_ love and happiness.

I hear Katniss screaming! I think how much I wish I could take away the nightmares. Next thing I know I'm walking over to her house and just stand there, until I see her bedroom light come on and go off again. Thstarts urn to go home feeling useless. Just when get in bed and I try to go back to a restless sleep myself, my phone rings. I can't imagine who could be calling. It's 1:00am. I hope it's not Finnick and Annie with bad news about the baby.

"Hello!"

"Peeta are you?... " It's Katniss! "Did I see you walking home just now?" She asks.

"Yes. I... I heard you and wanted to... do _something._ But when I got to your house I didn't know what to do. So I left." I confess to her.

"Peeta, will you come and help me get back to sleep? I miss you and we could just sleep... like on the train. I'm so tired." She sounds so desparate to sleep and if I can help in any way I will.

"Always." Is all I say.

"Thank you." She says and hangs up.

I go over and the door is unlocked. I walk up the stairs to her room. She's sitting up in bed but looks so tired. I climb into bed with her and pull her to my chest and wrap an arm around her and she takes a deep breath and yawns. I smile thinking how good this feels.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asks me bluntly.

"Yes, but not... it's not what you think?"

"You don't know what I think." She says matter of factly.

"Katniss I want to... Well I want... " Why can't I get this out!

"Let's talk about it tomorrow." She says yawning again. Of course. She's tired.

"Ok. I'll be right here."  
We both sleep soundly through the night comforted by each others arms.

I dream that night of us in love. Flashes of a toasting. Flashes of us in bed and making love. Flashes of Katniss with a protruding belly. Finally, in a meadow in the woods. I see the back of a little girl with long blond hair and an even younger boy with hair like mine but Katniss's color. We watch them play without fear of a reaping. I am so happy and Katniss looks so happy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason Mraz ft. Colby Caillat~Lucky

**Katniss POV**

This morning I woke up in Peeta's arms and I feel so unbelievably rested. I feel lucky. I wish I could wake up this way every morning. I'm ashamed I felt so desperate last night but I've missed Peeta terribly. I know he needs space after that stunt I pulled. I'm sure it didn't help seeing Gale. I don't want to push him but my days are better with Peeta in them. I can tell that he is waking up now. His arms are moving over my waist and I can feel something that I don't think is his hand on my lower back. I'm not sure he was ready to talk to me but I asked him why he was avoiding me last night.

"Good morning did you sleep as well as I did?" He asks. His hair is getting longer. It takes everything in me not to run fingers through it. Maybe I'll ask him if he wants me to cut it.

"Good morning and yes. I slept very well thank you." I say stretching. I wonder if I should say what's on my mind or suggest breakfast.

"I didn't forget that we are supposed to talk this morning but I think I just heard your stomach growl. Can I make you some breakfast, please?" He asks sweetly. I am hungry and he is the best cook besides Greasy Sae in District 12.

"Of course as long as I can help." I bargain.

He says he'll meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes and I go to the bathroom to freshen up while he runs home to grab some ingredients. Once I've brushed my teeth and gone downstairs, I start thinking about how much easier it would be if we lived in the same house. But I don't think Peeta would be ok with anything like that unless... Well unless we got married which is not something either of us is ready to do. Are we?

He's back and says,"I was thinking pancakes and eggs with berries. What do you think?"

"That sounds really good! What can I do?" I ask.

"Ok, take the berries and rinse them and put them in a bowl." He tells me. I nod. And he goes on, "Then crack about 4 eggs in a bowl and add salt and pepper."

"Alright, should I get the pan out." I ask.

"Yeah, and do you have syrup?" He asks. "Because if not we can put the berries on the pancakes."

"I have syrup but the berries on the pancakes sounds yummy!" I say hungrily. I do what he asks and admire him while he mixes the pancake batter. Then he cooks the eggs and pancakes. Everything's done sooner than I expect. And we dig in.

"So you asked me a question last night... and I want to answer it." He starts. "I'm not avoiding you because I don't want to be around you or because I don't realize what you were trying to do the other day and I don't want that... I mean I want you to look pretty if you want but... when I saw you like that I didn't know what you were thinking and I still might not!" He takes a deep breath and blows out.

"Peeta I was trying to look desirable to you and I didn't know that you would or could be offended and maybe it was presumptuous of me to think you... would just..." I try to explain, but get cut off.

"Katniss, I want you. In every way a man can _want_ a woman. But I wasn't expecting you to be in a place to... accept a man, uh, in your bed." He laughs a little. I smile and blush. "Besides, I thought you'd be waiting for... love." He almost whispers the last part.

Maybe I should tell him. That I want to be more than friends. That I'm not sure if I'm ready for _sex_. Yet. But I think I do love him. But I'm scared and embarrassed. I swallow hard. And instead I say, "I am. I haven't done anything yet." I guess he doesn't love me or he wouldn't have said I should wait for love, would he?

He's blushing now and says, "I was wondering if I could ask you out on a date?" My mouth is open and I feel his hand slide over mine. I'm a little confused. Maybe he meant love him. At least a date is a step forward.

"I... would like that." I say, still shocked but smile.

"Okay!" He says. "How about tonight at 6:00?" He's getting up from the table and pulls me up with him.

"Um, 6:00 is good but where are we..."

"Shhh, it's a surprise" He says putting a finger over my lips.

"Okay, but what should I wear?" I ask.

"Just wear what your comfortable in." He says then kisses my cheek and leaves smiling. Wow! I am going on a date with Peeta. I need to call Jo and tell her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Musiq Soulchild~Love

**Peeta POV**

I slept so good last night. Better than I think I have in a year! I slept in Katniss' bed. She looks so beautiful even in the morning. We had breakfast and I asked her on a date! And she said yes! Not sure where the courage for that came from but if possible I don't want to spend another night apart. Maybe that's to soon. But the heart wants what the heart wants. My heart wants Katniss as much as possible for the rest of my life.

I think she wants to take us to the next level. She did explain that she hasn't been with anyone and she does want to wait for love. I think she was trying to find out where I was And how I was feeling. Should I just blurt out, _I love you Katniss_... again. Ugh! That sounds dumb.

I know what I want to do on our date. I run around town setting up everything for tonight and by the time I get home it's about 4:50. Dang! I better start getting dressed.

I am outside her house at 5:55. She comes out at 6:01 but she looks amazing! Her hair is down! No braids. No ponytails. She is wearing a dress! It's not a fancy dress just a green, short sleeved, sun dress that comes to right below her knees. Cute little flat shoes instead of her boots. I'm glad I wore a collard shirt even if there's no tie and the top button is undone.

"You look amazing!" I tell her. I give her the flowers I picked out earlier today. They're stargazer lilies. "These are for you."

"Oh, Peeta they are beautiful! I'll just go put 'em in the house." She says smelling them.

"Okay, I'm ready. You still aren't gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, and you have to close your eyes.." I tell her and take her hand. "But we are heading to town first."

"Agh, I'm bad at surprises." She says, putting her head on my shoulder. Okay, here we go. I am so happy, I can't stop smiling like goofball.

"Okay, now close 'em." I tell her when we get to town. She squeezes my hand but is smiling and closes her eyes. "No, peeking!"

"I'm not!" She laughs.

I take her to the bakery. It just got finished being rebuilt and I got the keys today. I take her in the back where I have a table set up with candles and food from Greasy Sae. Bread provided by myself. When I sit her down she looks even more beautiful by candle light. I can tell she can smell the food. "Okay open." I say.

"Wow. Are we in your bakery? It's awesome! When did you do this?" She asks.

"Yes the bakery is done. Thank you. And today. You like it?" I answer.

"Yes." She says a little teary. I think she appreciates the gesture. But I don't want her to cry so I tell her I'll be right back and bring in another surprise.

"How can I serve you."

"Haymitch?!" Katniss squeals. And she's laughing. That's better. Haymitch is holding wine, from the Capitol and he's in a pair of black slacks, and a white shirt. Complete with a too small vest and a bow tie. His hair is even combed. She is giggling so hard.

"It's actually may I serve you." I correct, also laughing.

"Shut it Boy! So milady? Did you want some?" He grumbles.

"Oh, yes. Good sir. Thank you." She says trying to keep the snickering down till he pours and leaves the room. "How did you..."

"Ah ah aah. A gentleman never reveals his secrets." I joke. "Actually, I just offered him the rest of the wine so drink up, before he comes back and tries to drink your glass." She is busting up now.

"Thank you. I'm having a good time." She says.

"Good cause there's more." I raise my eyebrow and say.

"Oh boy." She says drinking her wine.

After we eat she says she shouldn't have drank the whole glass and is very giggly. So I help her up and hold her hand to our next destination. I don't make her close her eyes. We go out back behind the bakery and walk to where the seam used to be and now it's just part of town no separation. As we walk I ask her how she feels about how the town is coming along. I get her to talk about her mom and ask her if she would teach me to hunt someday. She asks me if it's hard to be in the bakery without my family. That must be why she look like she might cry. She asks me if I've talked to Effie since being back and admits she hadn't because she didn't know what to talk about.

"We are here!" I say. She looks confused.

"Is this a restaurant?" She asks.

"Kind of." I say. There is a new bar/restaurant where the Hob used to be and it doesn't really open until 10:00. But I ask the owner if we could come early and use it. Probably because we are Katniss and Peeta he said, no problem. Once we are inside I pull her on the small stage they have and she almost runs away but I inform her no one is here and I refuse to take her to the next activity until she sings me a song. I sit at a table right in front. There isn't a band but there is a radio that plays instrumental music. She's red but finally agrees.

"Pick a song." She says.

"I can't, you pick." I tell her.

"Okay, okay!" She's says and pushes a few buttons. The intro music is pretty. She's looking down but just as she opens her mouth she looks up at me.

"Love, there's so many things I've got tell you.

But I'm afraid, I don't know how.

Cause there's a possibility.

That you'll look at me differently.

Love, ever since the first moment I spoke your name.

From then on, I knew.

That by you, being in my life.

Things were destined to change cause.

Love, some many people use your name in vain.

Love, those who have faith in you sometimes go astray.

Love, through all the ups and downs the joy and hurts.

Love, for better or worse I still will choose you first.

Many days I've longed for you, wanting you.

Hoping for the chance to get to know you.

Longing for your kiss.

For your touch, your feel, your essence.

Many nights I've cried from the things you do.

Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you.

I know that your real.

With no doubts and no fears and no questions.

Love, some many people use your name in vain.

Love, those who have faith in you sometimes go astray.

Love, through all the ups and downs the joy and hurts.

Love, for better or worse I still will choose you first.

At first you didn't mean that much to me, no.

But I know your all I need, and more.

The world looks so brand new to me.

Now that, I've found love.

Everyday I live for you, yeah.

And everything that I do, I do it for you.

What I say, is how I feel, so believe its true.

You've got to know I'm true.

Looooove."

I'm clapping and cheering when she's done and she just gets off the stage and hugs me.

"Katniss, that was beautiful and I can't believe you don't sing every minute of everyday." I say.

"You're just being nice." She says.

"No, you're just being modest. You can sing! And that was beautiful."

"Well I meant it." She says.

"You meant to sing that well?" I ask.

"No Peeta!" She says and walks away. I think I've missed something. It takes me a second to go after her.

"Katniss! Wait!" She's fast even semi-drunk. "I'm sorry don't run away. What's wrong? I thought we were having a good time I won't make you sing again I'm sor..."

"Peeta! You don't... understand."

I think about the song. Is she trying to say she meant the words to the song? I'm so dumb!

"I'm fine let's just.."

But I grab her and kiss her before she can finish. Her lips are so soft and I kiss her gently at first sliding my tongue along her bottom lip but she grabs the hair at my neck and starts opening her mouth deepening the kiss. No cameras. No lives hanging in the balance. Just us.

I feel electricity running through my body and I feel like few are weightless. I am not aware of picking her up until she drops a shoe. I put her back down still kissing her and she pulls away and I kiss her cheek and chin and neck.

"I'm sorry." I say breathing heavy.

"You're sorry you didn't understand me or sorry you kissed me?"

"Katniss, I love you so much it hurts. I woke up next to you this morning and thought I never want to sleep apart from you again. I was just afraid it was too soon." I confess in her neck.

"I'm sorry. I should've just told you how I feel." She tells me.

"No, I'm sorry I should've told you when I got back, and when you were dressed... Like that the other day, I thought you didn't love me but just wanted to sleep with me. And I want to. Believe me Katniss, but I want you to be... my wife when we do. And I know you don't want to get marr..."

"Peeta, I don't want to wake up without you either and I am not sure when I want to get married but if you... If we can't do that till we're married then we won't. As long as you know I love you." She says.

"You love me." I kiss her again. Then say, "Can we finish our date now?"

"There's more?" She says smiling.

"Yes mam'." I tell her. We walk hand in hand to my house. I get dessert and bring it into he living room. Strawberry shortcake. I give her hers and make a fire in the fireplace. She eats hers and we sit together on the couch. "Are you warm enough?" I ask.

"Yes. Everything was perfect. Thank you." She says.

"Your welcome and is there anything else you want to ask me?" I encourage.

"Well, I was wondering. You said you should've told me you loved me when you got back?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah, I've known I love you since before I came back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She says hitting me on the arm.

"Ouch! I didn't know how you would take it and we were both very fresh out of the looney bin technically. I still had to call Dr. Aurelius everyday when I first got back, not because I didn't know you or wanted to hurt you but when I get really scared or angry I... I don't see clearly and think I'm back in the games or in the war. They call it post traumatic stress disorder. I don't ever want to hurt you again, even on accident." I admit.

"But when we were by the lake, even though you looked upset you didn't hurt me." She says.

"Because you calmed me down somehow. I felt like I was back in the first games and then I saw your eyes and knew you were you and safe." I tell her.

"And when you saw Gale you were upset and stayed away for days." She says looking down.

"Yeah, we'll at first it was that I was angry and didn't want you to be around me. But once I calmed down, I called Finnick and told him what happened and he said I was crazy because you were throwing yourself at me. His words not mine!" I say with my hands up. Katniss is scowling, which makes me laugh a little. "Then like I said, didn't want to turn you down for sex, but can't just be casual about it. It's important. You know? But I can hear you when you scream and not like I'm getting good sleep anyway, I wanted to hold you, to tell you it's okay but it was late. That's why you saw me leaving your house last night." I explain.

"I'm sorry. I know it's special but I didn't think I could tell you I loved you without knowing if you love me so I asked Johanna what to do and we concocted a plan." She says blushing and laughing.

"Well the outfit did its job." I admit.

"No it didn't. You were supposed to see me confess your love and carry me up the stairs and have your way with me." She says in a breathy voice.

I pick her up then and she screams a little and laughs as I carry her up stairs to my room. And I say, "Like this?" She nods and puts her lips to mine. I put her down on the bed. We kick off our shoes and get under the covers and face each other and kiss some more before I tell her, "Goodnight Katniss, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too. Peeta?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Thank you for being so wonderful and taking me on my first date.."


	12. Chapter 11

**Again sorry about the mix up and thanks for all the adds, favs, and support. I might start a new story I've been working on. This story is only 19 chapters and I wrote it almost a year ago. Since then I've been working on 3 other fanfics and reading a lot of them. Hoping to learn and improve. If you have any helpful hints I'm glad to hear them. I just love reading things like "In Name Only" by Izzy Samson. And I want to be that good! I also love: ****iLoVeRynMar, ****BleedtoLoveHer, ****Falafel Waffle, ****books-are-better, ****HGromance, ****whatsgold, ****Everlark Pearl, ****stella luna sky, ****JLaLa, ****PeetasAndHerondales, ****TwilightCakes, ****kismet4891, ****Zacfan18, ****lauralulubee, ****Alexabee, ****Liberty Sue, **** . .Games, ****DandelionSunset, ****and Dustwriter! Okay back to the story:)**

Chapter 11

Justin Bieber~As Long As You Love Me

Katniss POV

I'm happier than I've been in so long. Today Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and the baby are coming! Me and Peeta have been dating for 6 months and he's practically moved in. Annie and Finnick and Finn Jr. are moving into an empty house in Victor Village so they will be our neighbors. But Jo doesn't know if she wants to stay permanently yet, so she'll stay at Peeta's house. That way she has privacy.

"Katniss are you ready! The train is gonna bring them in less than an hour! And I need to pick up something for the baby!" Peeta calls up to me.

"I'm almost done!" I yell back. I think he's more excited for the baby than the adults coming. Even Haymitch is giving them a crib. My mom sent me some clothes to give to them.

I called her to let her know how nice it was. When I told her about me and Peeta, she was happy for us. It's hard not to feel abandoned by her. She says she wants to be there for me and that she's working on getting to a place where she is able to visit District 12. She tries to be a mom by telling me I should be careful now that Peeta and I _live_ together. At first she was concerned but I told her we aren't sexually active and then she felt better but she sent me birth control anyway. I guess even absent mothers worry.

"Okay, sorry." I say when I get downstairs.

"There you are beautiful." Peeta greets me. He pulls me close. He kisses my forehead, cheeks, and finally my lips, and I kiss him back. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes. What do you wanna get for little Finn?" I ask.

"I asked Effie to send some extra blankets and a swing they're at the post office." He tells me. "So we just need to pick them up on the way."

"That was very thoughtful of my boyfriend." I say and give him a peck on the cheek. It's was so weird to call him my boyfriend but I've gotten used it.

We go to the post office, pick up the packages Effie sent and take them back to their new house. Then go to the train station and wait while the train unloads. Then I see Finnick's hair among the group of people exiting. I see Annie next and Johanna. I point them out to Peeta and as I look back I see a beautiful little boy in Annie's arms. He has dark bronze hair and brilliant green eyes like his parents.

"Welcome home!" Peeta says grabbing Finnick into a hug picking him up a little off the ground and laughing loudly. He pulls Johanna into a hug and then a more gentle hug for Annie and the baby.

"Hey!" I say. I hug Johanna tight first, then Annie on the side so I don't rustle the baby. Then Finnick gives me a big hug and spins me around.

"Do you want to hold him?" Annie offers Peeta. He gladly excepts and takes the baby into his strong arms so easily. I'm impressed.

I peck Finn Jr. on the cheek. Take hold of his little chubby hand, and greet him saying, "Hello baby Finn. This is your Uncle Peeta and I'm your Aunt Katniss. You are so cute!" Peeta is looking at me and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"He's wonderful isn't he? Maybe we should get one of these, you know just for fun." Peeta says rubbing his cheek on top of little Finn's head while he smiles.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe we could borrow him from time to time, and make sure we don't _break_ this one first." I say and we all laugh.

"Seriously guys though any time you need a babysitter? We would love to?" Peeta offers.

"I am not as confident as he is but as long as he or Jo are with me I'm thinking we'll all survive." I joke.

"Katniss you are going to be a wonderful mother, someday." Annie compliments me.

"Thanks Annie! That means a lot from you cause I know how awesome a mother you are already. Johanna tells me how great you are all the time." I compliment back. "So are you ready to see your new places?"

"Yeah, actually Annie and the baby are pretty beat." Finnick tells us.

"Okay, gimme my little buddy!" Johanna says taking little Finn from Peeta they're em men get the bags and we head off.

After showing them a little bit of town just to get them better acquainted with their surroundings we take the Odair family to their house they are surprised at how big it is and so thankful for the gifts and stocked fridge. We hug them and make plans to get together for dinner and Finnick tells Peeta he'll meet him later in the afternoon at the bakery. Then we take Jo to Peeta's and she just drops her suitcase inside the door. She's coming over to our house. Before Peeta leaves to go to work at the bakery he pulls me into a hug and kiss and say he loves me. This is our usual routine. But I feel Jo's eyes on us so it's quicker than normal. I'm blushing when I shut the door behind Peeta. Jo smiling at me.

"You guys are gross!" Jo says.

I throw a piece of bread at her. "No we're not!" We are both laughing.

"To think, half a year ago you were trying to get him out of his clothes. And now you guys can't say goodbye without smoochy woochies." Jo teases.

"But he makes me so happy." I tell her.

"So why aren't you Mrs. Mellark already?"

"Jo, its complicated I don't think we are ready to take such a big step." I say. Why does she care anyway? I know she is just trying to help but I don't want to push things with Peeta when we are so happy.

"Katniss, he is ready. Maybe your not, but Peeta is ready to set up a nursery for your first born. Didn't you see him holding that baby? And he told Finnick... Well I'm not supposed to know, so."

"What...what aren't you supposed to know? What did he tell Finnick?" I demand.

"Let's just go hunting. You wanted to go right? Don't worry about it." She says.

"I do want to go hunting but this conversation isn't over." I state.

After we are out in the woods and I have shot a wild turkey and a few rabbits and Johanna got a beaver, I feel better. We clean them and pack them away to take home. We stop at the bakery to get lunch. Finnick is there with Peeta and through the window it looks like they are having a pretty heart felt conversation but stop talking as soon as Jo and I walk in. This reminds me of what she said earlier that he told Finnick something about us he doesn't want me to know and I'm irritated with Peeta.

"Hey ladies!" Finnick greets.

"What did my mighty huntress bring me?" Peeta says pulling me into him, but I am stiff in his arms and he leans in for a kiss and I move so he gets my cheek. "Everything okay?" He whispers in my ear. I pull away and nod my head. He looks hurt but doesn't press.

We get some cheese buns and other pastries. I want to bring some to Annie. We leave and I feel a little guilty for not saying goodbye.

"Why you being all mean to your man?" Jo says as we walk.

"Jo, just tell me. Peeta wants to see other people cause I am not gonna marry him is that it?"

"What? Are you crazy? Ok, well more crazy?" She says as I glare at her for the crazy crack.

"What did he tell Finnick!" I shout at her.

"Look! He was asking how he had proposed to Annie and asked about who in the Capitol to call about getting you a ring! He's not breaking up with you dumb girl! You have prince freaking charming and you gotta find some way to mess it up!" She yells back at me but is smiling at the end.

"That's what he asked Finnick? How to propose?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, and he is probably tired of being celibate. He's a 19 year old man. He has his own business. Two houses, really. He's helped overthrow a country! Beat all odds to be with you and you aren't even giving him any loving at night to relieve his stress!" She laughing now.

"It's not like that Jo. We are in a good place and don't need to change anything." I confess.

"So that's what this is about. You're afraid of change." She analyzes.

"Stop trying to fix me! Go... Go... fix yourself!" I say regretting it as soon as it leaves my mouth.

"Okay, fine. You're good the way you are. How long you planning on making the man wait?" She spits. "Because he's just as stubborn as you are and will wait! Even if that means never getting to see his dreams come true. You willing to do that to him?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just don't want to think about this right now okay? We are supposed to be having fun." I say.

"No problem. I got thick skin. But when it comes to you, Peeta doesn't so you better apologize to him for being so cold to him at the bakery." She says. Jo has taken the role of big sister somewhere along the way.

"I will." I say sheepishly. I do feel bad about how I acted towards him. He was just trying to show me affection.

When we get to Finnick and Annie's she answers the door and let's us in. Finn Jr. is asleep so we give her the pastries and tell her when dinner will be ready and let her get some rest. I walk Jo to her place so she can get a nap herself and unpack before dinner.

Back at my house alone, I shower and start making dinner. I think about what Jo said. I didn't think Peeta needed anything to change. Then again I never asked him. I just assumed. I can see myself married to Peeta but I always thought we'd be older. I still don't think I want children but he hasn't said he's ready for that. He didn't say he was ready for marriage either. _Maybe_ I just don't know what he wants. _Maybe_ he doesn't feel he can tell me how he feels. _Maybe_ I'm selfish and am content not asking so I don't have to hear anything I don't want to. I don't want to make things harder than they are right now. _Maybe_ he'll understand that.

I've cut vegetables and put the rabbits into a stew and put the turkey in the oven. I'm just sitting deep in thought and I don't even hear him come in and come up behind me until he slides his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"It smells good in here. I brought dessert. Are you still angry with me? Cause I'm sorry for whatever I did." Peeta says.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I do. I'm sorry I got upset over nothing."

"What happend?" He asks.

"Peeta do you need more? And please don't say what you think I want to hear. Tell me the truth."

"You are all I need." He says confused.

"I know you asked Finnick about proposing and getting a ring, Peeta. Why would you do that if you don't want more than what we have right now?" I ask.

"Oh Katniss, I just want to be prepared. I mean... I would marry you _whenever_ you want but I know you aren't ready. I don't want to wait until you say you _are_ ready to have a plan. Sometimes when you are sleeping, laying on my arm, I just watch you thinking of how beautiful you are and how you've made me happier than I'd ever thought I could be. One day, though, I want to make you my wife. And one day you'll be ready, and _I_ want to be ready. I was actually talking to Finnick about it today when you guys got there."

"You were? What were you saying?" I ask.

"That even though, it's... _difficult_ to sleep in the same bed as you and not touch you. I'd rather be with you with no sex than be without you, as long as you love me. Finnick actually understands some of that now that they have a baby, it's not easy to find... Mommy Daddy time. That's why I was so adamant about us babysitting. He will really appreciate it. It's hard for Annie to leave little Finn with strangers and she does most of the care taking so she's really tired and Finnick wants to do some nice things for her but also doesn't want to seem like he doesn't want Finn around so since I offered he doesn't look like the bad dad who wants to pawn his baby off on everybody." He is laughing.

"You take on so much responsibility and you're such a wonderful friend and person. So thoughtful. I feel like I don't do enough for you. Or to deserve you." As I say this, Peeta bends down and puts his hands on my waist and lifts me up and against him. A second later his mouth is on mine and I feel the heat coming off him.

He takes me upstairs to the bedroom and closes the door. He's back and I stand on my toes and reach my hands around his neck and pull him down to me. Our faces close, I can smell the sweet familiar Peeta scent of cinnamon and sugar. His lips part mine, and I feel myself floating as his hand slides down to my hip and then around to my belly and then the top of my pants. I sense that his breathing quickens and my own pulse jump. His other hand untangling my braid and lightly pulling down through my hair as we kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kelly Rowland~Motivation

**Peeta POV**

I am so stupid for not telling Katniss about talking to Finnick. Of course she would find out. I'm just glad I was able to clear things up. That was our first real fight as a couple and I think we handled it pretty well.

She's laying under me on the bed while I show her how very sorry I am for worrying her. She is breathing hard. As I kiss her gently, I can feel her hands in my hair and she's pulling me closer. Her hips pressed to my waist. When she pulls my shirt off I realize her shirt has come up a little so our skin is touching. My heartbeat quickens as her long, perfect legs wrap around me. Her ankles locking around the small of my back holding me in place.

"Was that our first fight?" She says playfully.

I smile against her mouth and she arches up to me and I kiss her more fiercely. We kiss and her hand slides down my stomach muscles, making the skin there feel on fire. I moan a little not meaning to which makes her giggle. So to return the favor I push my hand under her blouse and tickle her very soft skin. That makes her laugh harder. I place tiny kisses down her neck, shoulder, and arm. Her head is back and her eyes are closed but she is breathing even faster. I pull her shirt up a little more and kiss her stomach, belly button, just below her belly button and I think I am about to push our previous boundaries when we hear a knock at the door downstairs.

"To be continued." I say kissing her one more time and letting her get up to get the door.

I roll onto my back trying to contain myself and look for my shirt and I hear Katniss downstairs letting Johanna in and fussing about almost burning the turkey. She's so cute when she's mad. I get my shirt on and realize I wasn't completely truthful with Katniss. I want to give her all the time she needs but it is getting harder and harder to be, somewhat, intimate with her, then stopping. Maybe that was part of my motivation in asking Finnick about the ring and proposing. I also asked him some creative things we could do that's not actually making love and most of what he suggested are out of me and Katniss' league. I feel bad, I just don't want to scare her or pressure her. On the other hand, I kinda feel like a normal teenage boyfriend trying not to _push_ my girlfriend into sex but wanting to make love to her _so_ badly. For some reason with everything we've been through, _us_ being almost normal makes me smile.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I accidentally over hear Jo and Katniss talking and I freeze.

"You made us have our first fight, freaking me out. Next time you over hear Finnick talking to Peeta on the phone or anywhere. Keep it to yourself!" Katniss says trying to keep her voice low. I hope she is okay with me keeping to myself that I'm overhearing this conversation.

"Whatever! You should thank me you got make up se... Wait what do you call what you and Peeta do? Teasing? Hahahaha That poor guy! Have you ever heard of blue..."

"Shhh! Yes! I have and Peeta is fine!" Katniss defends. "I just hope I don't lose my mind. He may not have been with a lot of girls, but what he does to me, sometimes, makes me want to propose to him so we can just... Agh! Why am I telling you this."

"Hahaha Maybe I make you face the Katniss inside of you you're afraid to let out! So marry him! Stop putting yourself through all this torture. I'm sure he won't complain."

"But I like things the way they are. You were right, I feel bold with Peeta at times, but mostly I'm scared of messing this up. And if Annie and Finnick are a guide shortly after marriage comes baby Mellark! I don't think I can wrap my mind around that yet even if I can see us married." Katniss says.

Whoa! I definitely should not have heard this conversation! I never knew it was hard for her to stop too! She said I make her almost lose her mind! It's nice to know I'm having the same affect on her she has on me. And she can already see us married! What are we waiting for? Why is she scared? Oh man! I must not be reassuring her enough that we are perfect together. I feel bad like I got the play book of the other team with all their secret plays.

I come down the rest of the way and go into the kitchen and pull Johanna's hair and run over to Katniss before she can smack me.

"Hey, punk!" Jo yells at me.

"Love you." I whisper in Katniss' ear. I taste the food, kiss her on the cheek, smack her butt and run outside to Finnick's. I hear them both laugh as I leave.

I knock on the door and Finnick, holding little Finn, answers the door. "Hey man is dinner ready we are almos... Honey are we almost ready?" Big Finn calls.

"Finn Harley Odair! Don't rush me!" Annie yells back at him.

"Nah man, they're still cooking. I came over to talk to you." I tell him.

"Okay, come on in Uncle P!" Finnick says handing me little Finn.

"Hey man, watcha doing? You ready to go?" I say to Finn Jr. Then sitting on the couch I tell Finnick about what I heard.

"Wow man, you should eavesdrop more often and remind me not to let Jo near me when I'm on the phone. It was probably one time she was over helping Annie with the baby." Finnick says.

"So you think I should ask her to get married sooner than I planned? Because now I think she might want to." I say.

"She does seem more open to the idea. I don't know, but you need to let her know you won't have to have babies right away." He says.

I bounce little Finn. He is so light. "You got a real keeper here, he's great." I say.

"Uh oh!"

"What? You forgot you need something?" I say wanting to be helpful.

"You aren't gonna get her to marry you with that." He laughs.

"That what?" I ask.

Putting a hand on my forehead, He says, "That baby-fever you got!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Train~Marry Me

**Katniss POV**

Peeta comes down stairs and I'm feeling embarrassed thinking of what me and Johanna were just talking about involving him. He pulls her hair, then runs to me quickly.

Then I feel his breath in my ear telling me, "Love you." And I melt. He sticks a finger in the stew to taste it, kisses my flushed cheek and smacks my butt. Not very hard but enough to surprise me. Peeta is very playful. I've only just gotten to know this in the last 6 months. I look at Jo shocked and we both crack up laughing.

"Wow! Somebody's in a good mood." Jo says.

"Yeah I think we are both the happiest we've been since... You really think we should just get married?" I ask trying to stay away from dark thoughts.

"I mean, I already think of you like an old married couple anyway." She says smiling.

"I just think we should get to have the whole experience of dating and falling in love, deciding to spend the rest of our lives together. Not forced by the capitol or doing it to save anyone's life." I say.

"You already decided to spend the rest of your life with Peeta or you wouldn't be here with him or you might've chosen Gale. But now you're waiting for something bad to happen. But nothing bad is going to happen and you are the biggest reason for that. So you two deserve to have the benefits of that reality, don't you think?" Jo explains.

She may be tough as nails and sarcastic and try not to show real emotion most of the time, but she's smart and sticks up for the people she cares about. I was somehow fortunate enough to become a person she cares about and I know she wants what is best for me and Peeta. So maybe, I should consider becoming Mrs. Peeta Mellark.

Just then they arrive. Annie, Finnick, and my boyfriend holding Finn Jr. Looking so handsome and so natural holding that baby. We all greet. Jo and I set the table and Finnick tells us about his journey home. We eat and just have a great time. It feels like the perfect time.

Haymitch comes by to get some food. He gives a congradulatory smack to Finnick on the back, hugs Annie and even holds baby Finn. He doesn't stay long but I'm glad he came. He's apart of this family too. We eat a nothing less than a spectacular dessert made by Peeta, and me and Jo clean the dishes. We talk until Annie yawns and Finnick and his family say goodnight. And then Jo elbows me and says goodnight and giving me one last eyebrow raise as she leaves.

We are alone at last when Peeta comes behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and says,"You are amazing."

"Why what did I do?" I ask turning to look in his eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Just being you. You made us a family. You make me so happy. Thank you for letting me be here with you and thank you for loving me." He says and kisses me sweetly.

"You're more than welcome. You don't owe me any thanks. I don't think we could be where we are without you. And you made us a family. Because you loved me, it made other people care about me. They wouldn't have otherwise."

"I and so many other people owe you much more than thanks. You still don't realize the effect you have on people do you?"

"If you owe me, do me a favor." I ask.

"Anything." He says looking incredulous that I have to ask.

I gently push him down so he's on both knees and he looks a little confused but smiles and looks up at me, his hands still around my waist. "Ask me." I say with tears in my eyes.

He looks at me and works out what I've just asked in his head. I am scared he doesn't like that I chose the time and place. Maybe there was a certain way he wanted to do it.

Then he takes a deep breath and takes both my hands.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry about leaving it without the proposal. Some lemons here so beware for those who don't like it. Thanks for all the support. Will be posting new story tonight or tomorrow. :) **

Chapter 14

B.o.B Swift~Both of Us

**Peeta POV**

We had such a good time tonight with our friends. Well, family really and every time I look at Katniss, firstly I think of how beautiful she is. Secondly how much I love her and thirdly about earlier in our bedroom I wish I could be her husband already so I can ravish her. She is amazing! I teller as much after everyone leaves and she doesn't seem to see why.

"Why what did I do?" She asks me, looking at me with those beautiful steel grey eyes.

"Just being you. You made us a family. You make me so happy. Thank you for letting me be here with you and thank you for loving me." I say and kiss her.

"You're more than welcome. You don't owe me any thanks. I don't think we could be where we are without you. And you made us a family. Because you loved me it made other people care about me. They wouldn't have otherwise."

"I and so many other people owe you much more than thanks. You still don't realize the effect you have on people do you?"

"If you owe me, do me a favor." She asks. Doesn't she know by now she can have anything from me?

"Anything." I say.

I am shocked to say the least when she gently pushes me down so I'm on both knees. I smile thinking of the position I'm in. How I could just pull her pants down and have my first kiss with another set of her lips. I can't help it. I put my hands around her waist. Then my smile leaves when I notice the look in her eyes

"Ask me." She says.

I am really concerned since she looks like she is about to cry. I hope she isn't sad... Ask her? Ask her what? I'm about to get off my knees. I'm on my knees in front of the girl I love and she said... **Ask Me!**

This can't be happening. My heart is beating so fast. I take a deep breath and I take both her hands. "Katniss Everdeen, _my_ girl on fire. You showed people, there isn't _just_ despair and pain. That there is hope. That hope can move people to action. And action can change lives. You've changed my life for the better _so_ many times and I want to spend the rest of my life changing yours, if you'll let me. Marry me?" I poured my heart out. Please say yes! She wouldn't have told me to ask her if she wasn't going to say yes! I close my eyes waiting and I'm shaking.

"Yes! I love you yes! I'll marry you Peeta!" Yes? She said yes!

My lips don't hesitate to show my enthusiasm! "Oh, Katniss. I love you. What changed your mind. Never mind, I don't care just tell me again!" I beg.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Katniss Mellark. And we are going to make each day count for all of our loved ones and I'm going to make you so happy." She says ending it with a kiss.

I pick her up and swing her around and then I remember something put her down on the couch and tell her to wait. I am about to leave thenI stop. I give her another kiss and almost don't leave. "Ok, wait right here. I'll be right back." I say and run upstairs to go get the ring. I come back and she's gone.

"Peeta!" I hear her coming from the kitchen or the hallway.

"Katniss, where are you?" I ask.

"Follow my voice." She says. It sounds farther away this time maybe the back door or the stairs. I check both then I hear her from upstairs. "Peeta, I'm waiting." She calls to me.

I find her shirt on a stair then a shoe, then the other and at the top of the stairs her pants. So I take off my shirt and shoes and pants. I'm only in boxers, I put the ring on my pinkie and run the rest of the way up.

"Are you there?" I ask. It's pitch black in the room she must have closed the curtains. My eyes haven't adjusted so I bump into the bottom of the bed and I hear giggling. "That's not fair. I can't see you but you can see me." I say playfully.

Then before I know it. She is kissing my chest. God it feels good. Her hand goes to my butt pulling me forward. I am startled but try to recover quickly using my hands to reach out and grab her warm body. I end up grabbing her waist and the back of her thigh. What she's doing feels so amazing. I'm distracted and she sort of flips me sideways onto the bed and climbs on top of me, her knees at my waist. Now I'm a little embarrassed cause I _know_ she can feel me in between her thighs and how hard I am. I put my hands on her waist and slide up towards her chest. I can see much better now and she is not wearing a bra. I know I must be turning red. Thank goodness it's dark in here. She gasps as I inch closer to touching her breasts and I feel her squeeze her thighs a little which makes me more excited but I don't touch her and she puts her hands on my hands.

"Wait, I have something to give you." I say almost breathless. "I hope you don't mind I took the pearl from your night stand and had it set in a ring." I say placing it on her left finger.

"Oh, Peeta, I don't mind that's beautiful. I love it." She says softly.

"I love you. Soon to be Mrs. Mellark." I say so pleased with how that sounds. I pull her down to me for a kiss and realize her chest is pressed to my chest. And I'm more aware of how much of our naked bodies are touching. She puts a hand in my hair. We need this. Both of us.

"Peeta, you are so hard." Katniss says a curiosity in her voice.

"It's what you do to me. Leaving a trail of clothes for me. Kissing my chest. Agreeing to be my wife... I can't be held responsible for _his_ actions." I say chuckling. She laughs and kisses me grinding herself on my erectness.

"Hey there soon to be Mrs. Mellark. There is something I would like... no, _love_... something I've _dreamed_ of doing to you." I tell her.

"Besides marrying me? I think I know what you are talking about. I mean I can _feel _what you want to do." She says and grinds into me again when she says feel.

"Well, I was talking about something else." I say raising an eyebrow. I don't waste anytime and I flip her over so I'm hovering above her. I use my knees to spread her legs and reach down to touch what I've only touched a few times since we've started dating and always over pants till now. Only a thin piece of fabric keep me from my hearts desire.

"Peeta..." She moans as I rub lightly over her panties and I can feel dampness. Wow, she is as excited for this as I am. Feeling emboldened by her reciprocation, I rub with a little more pressure and take a nipple into my mouth. She gasps and arches her back, not expecting that. I switch breasts and give attention to the other. She clutches my shoulders, panting, and I'm pretty pleased with myself for eliciting this type of reaction from her.

I get very close to her ear and whisper, "You. Are. So. Sexy. I want to make you feel good we don't have to go... to do _everything_. But... I want to taste you." Whew! I said it.

"Peeta you can do whatever you want and I'm not going to stop you. My whole body is tingling and I have know strength." She says breathing hard.

"On the contrary. You are too strong. You have power over me. I am your slave. Your sex slave." I say and start kissing her on the neck. I kiss down lower to her collar bone. Then her breasts again using my tongue. After her moans become louder. I work my way down to her rib cage then stomach. I kiss her navel and hips. I need to taste every part of her.

I finally get to her center and I push her legs back a little and put them on my shoulders. She moves her hands to my hair. She grabs tightly to my curls just as I kiss her through her underwear. Katniss makes a noise I can only describe as a dainty growl.

"Is this okay, can I keep going?" I ask. I'm don't want to turn back now but I just want her to be okay with the pace.

"Peeta... you... Oh my God... I... want you. I want you to, please." Hearing her beg like that makes my already hard penis twitch. It's all I need to keep going. I pull off her panties and touch her with my finger first. It's warm and wet! The consistency of satin.

"Oh baby, your _so_ wet for me." I tell her and she grips my hair tighter. And pushes my face towards her opening. I don't hesitate to dive right in. I had never expected it to be so soft. I should've known but actually feeling it with my mouth. It's the softest thing my lips have ever felt.

I lick her folds and try to listen to what noise she is making so I can do what she likes but its like I can't hear anything except my own fast heartbeat. But, her body tells me things I want to know. Her butt lifts off the bed when I lick from the bottom of her opening up. But, when I lick from top to bottom she tries to clench her thighs together. So I do that more and her legs start shaking. When I find her sensitive mound of flesh at the top, all bets are off. She practically sat up and I definitely hear that noise. I push her back down with my arms and realize my reach is in line with her breasts. I take advantage of this and play with her peaks. Her back arches up and that makes her legs fall open more. I stick my tongue in her and the suck on the little pleasure pearl I found earlier and her legs close around my face for a second. She seems to try and open them back up again but they are shaking harder than before. I let go of one breast and push a finger in and out of her while still sucking the nub and then I feel a gush of liquid in my mouth.

"OH MY GAAAWWD! YES PEETA, _YEESSSSS_!" Katniss screams.

I lap up what she gives me and she convulses a bit before all of her limbs fall limp. I climb back up to lay next to her and her eyes are closed and she's still breathing pretty hard.

"Take slow. Deep. Breaths, okay?" I say and nuzzle her neck. She giggles.

"_You_ take slow deep breaths! I can't." She laughs.

"I was right." I say.

"Mmm... Bout what?"

"You. You taste as good as icing." I say and laugh. She hits me on the arm.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Birdy~Just A Game

**Katniss POV**

Peeta is making me feel so good. I think we are about to do more and I start to feel a little nervous.

"Peeta, you are so hard." I say. I should be embarrassed but I wonder if it hurts him to be like this. Jo did mention blue balls.

"It's what you do to me. Leaving a trail of clothes for me. Kissing my chest. Agreeing to be my wife... I can't be held responsible for _his_ actions." He says. His? You mean your penis? I can't help but laugh.

He laughs too. He's so cute. I kiss him deeply and grind down on him involuntarily.

"Hey there soon to be Mrs. Mellark. There is something I would like... no, _love_... something I've _dreamed_ of doing to you." He says. And I know we are getting closer to actual sex.

"Besides marrying me? I think I know what you are talking about. I mean I can _feel _what you want to do."

"Well, I was talking about something else." He says. Holy crap! He flips me over so I'm on my back. And he spreads my legs and touches my most intimate spot. Oh that feels good.

"Peeta..."

He rubs harder and puts my nipple in his mouth. I gasp and can't control my breathing. I grab his shoulders. I am about to scream!

"You. Are. So. Sexy, baby. I want to make you feel good we don't have to go... to do _everything_. But I want to taste you." He whispers. Damn!

"Peeta you can do whatever you want and I'm not going to stop you. My whole body is tingling and I have know strength." I confess. Guess my nerves are gone.

"On the contrary. You are too strong. You have a power over me. Like I am your slave. Your sex slave." He says in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. He kisses from my neck down my body to my hips. When he gets to my heated core he pushes my legs back, puts them on his shoulders and kisses me through my underwear! Is this really going down? I grip his curly locks tightly. I'm dizzy and can barely remember where I am.

"Is this okay, can I keep going?"

What?! Of course keep going! You can't just stop! I almost yell.

"Peeta... you... Oh my God... I... want you. I want you to, please."

"Oh baby, your _so_ wet for me." Peeta says seductively. I don't know what takes over my body but I push his face to my open lower lips. He does stuff I never thought I'd be comfortable with. But what he does to me... Oh my! I could have him do this to me everyday for the rest of my life!

"OH MY GAAAWWD! YES PEETA, _YEESSSSS_!" I scream as I feel warm liquid come out of me! Is that even possible. My whole body is falling and shaking. Wow!

"Take slow. Deep. Breaths, okay?" He says and all I can do is giggle.

"_You_ take slow deep breaths! I can't." I laughs still coming down off my orgasm.

"I was right." I say.

"Mmm... Bout what?"

"You. You taste as good as icing." He laughs. I hit him. That's embarrassing.

He rolls over me and sprinkles little kisses all over face and neck.

"You want to feel good too?" I ask.

"What I did to you, made me feel good." He says.

"I think _he_ is maybe disagreeing with you." I say grabbing his crotch. The moan that comes from him is deep and long. I reach under his boxers and he hisses in pleasure.

"Katniss of course I want you. More than just about anything... I want to bury myself inside you and make... you cum again and again. Oh God that feels good!" He says as I've been rubbing up and down his shaft.

"Whatever you want." He breathes and kisses my neck and palms my breast.

I am shocked my very _eager_ fiancé hasn't stopped us yet. He is the one that said we should wait until we are married. We are about to lose both of our virginity's!

"Wait, don't we need protection? Do you have condoms?" I feel silly but I'm thinking it's too late to get them anywhere and it's making me panick. "Oh, I forgot I am on birth control, nevermind!" I say chuckling. Even after what he just did to me, and where my hand is. I must still be nervous.

Peeta is still kissing my neck when he suddenly stops. "Why do we need birth control? We are gonna be married. I'll go get the bread and we can toast it now." He says into my ear in a way the gives me goosebumps down the right side of me. He slips a finger into me and my body reacts.

"My mom sent it to me months ago. So if you wanna get that bread..." I say feeling very sexy and bold all of a sudden. I kiss him and wrap my legs around his waist.

He breathes deep and chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"Well, you can stop taking it now." He says and goes back to kissing me moving down towards my chest.

Now I stop. "Peeta!" I pull his chin up so he's looking in my eyes. "I am not stopping my birth control. I'm not having a baby anytime soon..." Maybe not ever.

"I know, love. You don't have to get pregnant right away. But we can just be careful and let nature take it course. We don't need to _prevent_ it!" He says.

I surprise myself with the fact that I am extremely mad at Peeta for not understanding me.

"Sorry, I'm not letting _nature_ take any course over my body. I need to prevent _that_."

Peeta sits all the way up and away from me and I feel cold and empty from the lack of him. He is just sitting on the edge of the bed when I touch his back he shudders.

"You need to prevent **THAT**." He says so low I barely heard.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Peeta." My voice small. I've hurt him. His pride. "I'm sorry I... Peeta can you try and understand? Please?" I practically beg.

"What are you asking me to understand, you don't want my child growing inside of you? That you don't want a family with me?" He sounds so hurt. I wish he would look at me but he puts his hands in his hair.

I can't believe what he is saying. I'm starting to feel tears welling up from my frustrations.

I always told myself when I was younger, that I never wanted to be married because that leads to kids. Back then, my reasons were clear, I didn't want to risk losing them to the Hunger Games. But the games are no more. They ceased to exist when the Capitol fell and the rebellion won. So what is holding me back? Every child is safe now. There is no starvation. No reaping of tributes. No parent has to watch their child die on live TV anymore. So what am I afraid of?

I realize that's exactly it. It's _me_ I'm afraid of. And Peeta. Afraid I will be bad at it. Afraid that I won't be enough. Afraid that we'll end up hurting them worse than any Hunger Games could.

As tears drip down my face and I sniff I try to figure out what to say to him.

He looks at me then with less hurt in his face.

"Katniss?" Peeta tries to have a soft voice as he gently strokes a strand of hair behind my ear. "Please talk to me. I hate seeing you cry."

I open my eyes to look into his. I take a deep breath, and exhale slowly as I answer. "I'm scared."

Peeta brings me close and makes me look at him. "Katniss, there is nothing to be scared of. Snow's gone. There won't be any more games. We're safe," He tells me, of course, I already know this.

"I know we are safe. We no longer have an entire government threatening to tear us apart and torture us in public. Somehow, though, I'm still afraid. I'm afraid something's gonna happen or, worse, you or I could hurt them. What if I won't be able to protect my child, just like I couldn't protect Prim!" I sob.

"It's not your fault Prim died! And our child or children deserves to be here in the future we fought so hard for and gave up **SO** much to have! It's one of the reasons Prim fought and was there that day!" He seems really angry now. But something in his face looks apologetic for the reference to Prim and I get up wipe my tears and put clothes on.

"Katniss? I'm sorry."

"Why can't it be just the two of us? I can try to make you happy Peeta." I say less anger in me.

"I have no doubt you will make me happy. Katniss you were about to make me very happy." He says smirking at me.

I stand in front of him and he stands. "This is not just a game. It's my body, my life. Why don't you understand my side of this?" I ask not finding him funny at all.

"Katniss I know you think you don't want children, but trust me, that will change. You're gonna be a great mother." He takes a deep breath and exhales. "We could wait a year or two after we've been married." Peeta says trying to take my hand. I pull it away.

"Peeta Mellark! Stop trying to negotiate with me! I do not want to have children! Ever! If you can't handle that then..."

"Then what! Are you seriously gonna finish that sentence!" He cuts me off angrily. His hands are in the air. "You're finding a reason to sabotage this relationship because you are scared to commit!"

"Yeah, that's why I said you would marry you!" I shout.

"Yeah? Or did you say that just to get me in bed!" He yells accusingly.

"What?! What happened to I've dreamed of tasting you? I am your sex slave? _Katniss you were about to make me very happy! _Ugh! I am not a sex crazed person! You are a willing participant. Don't blame me for your lack of self control!" I yell at him.

"I have loved you for **ELEVEN YEARS**! Sorry, I have only ever wanted **YOU**! Only dreamed about this moment with you over and **OVER**! Sorry I wanted it to be **SPECIAL**!" He has never raised his voice to me like this.

"I love you too! I just didn't care about being in love. It took me longer to figure out what I want, but I have. And this night _was_ special but you don't need to impregnate me the first time we do it for it to be special. And stop making me feel bad for now knowing what I want. My wishes for **MY BODY**!" I yell.

"I dont have to get you pregnant the first time, but we do have to do it _your_ way, don't we? Just like _always_, I almost had sex with you! Even tough I wanted to marry you first to prove it's not just about sex. I thought this would be the one time I shouldn't mind going against my original plan because you said yes. But only on your terms right? Forget about what I want!" He shouts and my jaw drops and my body is shaking, fists clenched in anger. I care about he wants all the time. He may as well have called me selfish! Am I selfish?

I take a few calming deep breaths.

"The purpose of sex is to have babies. Peeta, I don't know if I can give you what you want." I say.

"Then, maybe we need a break."

"What?"

"I will stay at my old house and send Jo back over to you." He says and I'm shocked! "You've got some thinking to do. I can't make you have a baby... but I realize I want, no. I _need_, to have children. So, although I don't believe there is another person on **EARTH** made for me like you, I won't budge on this." He says.

"Don't forget this then!" I say giving him back my beautiful ring.

He takes it and leaves me in my room. I lay down but don't sleep.

I don't even hear Jo come in but she gets in bed beside me pulls me to her and tears fall down my cheeks before she says, "I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?"

I say,"I think I've lost him."


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy you all like it. **

Chapter 16

Mad~Neyo

**Peeta POV**

I go to my house feeling completely awful about how I left Katniss crying and hurt. I can't believe I just said those things to the love of my life! But I'm so angry at the things she said to me too. She's so stubborn!

"Jo!" I yell so she knows I'm here.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, it's me, sorry if I startled you." I say.

She comes down the stairs and looks around for Katniss. But when she sees my face she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Well hopefully nothing." I say sadly.

"Ohh-Kay so why are you here and not home?" She questions.

"Kat and I are taking some... time apart...so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to her house and I'll come back here." I explain.

"Peeta! What the heck happened?" She asks.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe she will." I answer.

Reluctantly she goes upstairs packs her things and says good bye.

I go to my art studio and start painting to calm myself. I know Katniss is scared and been through a lot. We all have, but I need this. I need more Mellark's running around giving my life more purpose and fulfillment. I need a sense of family that I had with my dad and brothers. I'm used to big dinners full of chatter and laughter like we had tonight. Having children will ensure that even if Haymitch passes away or Jo moves away, or when Finnick and Annie need time with just theirselves, Katniss and I will still have the joy of family. I know she doesn't understand it the same way, what with her father being ripped away at a young age and becoming the matriarch and almost starving for years. But she could have it with me, with us, with our family.

I'm tired but know I won't be getting any sleep without her in my arms.

I wake up having sort of slept. I shower, and eat. It's so empty without Katniss and I hope her sleep wasn't too bad. I go to the bakery without a kiss goodbye. At work I almost call her to ask where she put the mint leaves. But hang up before it even rings. I can't show weakness. She has to come around. Right?

When Annie and Finn Jr. come to visit she doesn't seem to know about me and Katniss fighting. After that the day drug on. I'm exhausted when I close. When I'm eating dinner all alone, I miss her _so_ bad. This goes on for several days. No communication except for Finnick and Haymitch but I'm too embarrassed to tell them any details and they don't pry too much. They just tell me I need to fix it. After another week, I look out my window to check on her, which I do occasionally.

"What!" I yell to myself. I know I don't see Gale walking into my, I mean Katniss' house! He works fast the shmuck! Why would she call him? Is she really that mad? Really done with me? I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Finnick answers.

"That war-mongering dickwad!"

"So you heard he was in town, huh? Annie said that Kat wanted to have everyone over for dinner tonight. But when Annie asked if that included you she said, '_Well I don't think it would be a good idea Gale is pretty pissed at him and if I know Peeta just Gale's presence is gonna start a fight._' Man! Don't worry about that guy he second best. If that. What you doing today how about me and Lil Finn eat with you and let all the hens hang out. Hahaha! Get it? Cause he's hanging out with the girls he gets lumped in with the..."

"Not helping." I say. "Okay! So she wants to play it like this."

"Hey man don't go over there and start breaking that dudes face and stuff cause then I might have to get in it if he fights back and I'll be on punishment from Annie for fighting... It'll be a mess! Let's just get drunk instead!... **OUCH**!... No Annie, baby... Ouch, don't throw things! _No_, I... Ok it was a bad idea. Yes, I am gonna help you with the Lil man. That's why I won't get _that_ drunk. Okay, okay, it's not funny! I love you too!... Okay so I can get _you_ drunk."

Despite my anger I chuckle at Finnick getting scolded by his wife. Wife. Katniss is supposed to be my wife, and I'm not even invited to dinner.

"No I got a better idea." I say.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Finn inquires.

"Well I'm going to dinner tonight, and I'm not gonna fight the punk trying move into my house. I'm gonna get my fiancé back!" I say.

"Now there's the Peeta I know and love... wait did you just say _fiancé_? Y'all are engaged? Since when?" Finnick asks shocked.

"I asked her last week and she said yes and we almost had sex but it got all complicated. Which is sorta why we started fighting. Well not really but, I just... I've been trying to give her time to think about things." I admit.

"Wow! So you almost had **s e x**?" Finnick teases.

"That's all you got out of that isn't it? Just don't tell Annie, please!" I beg.

"Okay, okay! So I'll see you at dinner?" He asks.

"You can count on it." I reply.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wild Ones~Flo-Rida/Sia

**Katniss POV**

After 3 days with no sleep and no communication from Peeta I finally tell Jo what happened except the part where we got engaged.

"So he gave you mind blowing cunnilings wich led to A mind blowing orgasm and... you were about to do **IT**! And you started freaking out and finding a way to mess the best thing in your life up instead of just letting yourself enjoy your man and all that entails..." I roll my eyes but she continues. "You don't have to have kids right away but don't take away his hope. Compromise! You should go talk to him!" Jo scolded while pulling me up from the couch.

"I don't want to. I want him to come over here say he understands and that he loves me whether we ever have babies or not and that we won't quit on each other whenever we have an argument!" I say too fast and about to cry from getting angry all over again.

"You're so stubborn and you know what? He isn't asking for all that much. I mean carrying a child is difficult at times and birth sounds scary but he wants to love you forever! Hell he h_as_ loved you for forever and never asked you to love him back until you were ready and it seems like your whole relationship has been about when you're ready to take each next step. So now he's asking to choose the next step quicker than you'd like and you are refusing without so much as a maybe or I'll think about it. Some would call that selfish and I should know cause I love myself more than anybody in the world." She laughs. Which makes me laugh even though I should feel insulted. I think about what she says and tell her I'm going to take a shower and clear my head.

Once I'm showered and dressed, I realize maybe Jo and Peeta have a point and maybe all he did need was for me to say someday I will have children. But he also seems ready to get pregnant today. So will he give me time? Or if we talk about it will it just be another fight? I decide for now I'll leave him be.

"Someone called for you.." Jo says as I walk down the stairs and my heart leaps into my throat. I miss him so much. "He said he wanted to come over so I said you were in the shower and just come on by." She says flipping the pages of a book like its no big deal.

"Peeta!? Is he here now? Do I look ok?" I whisper fixing my hair.

She looks at me with pity, and mouths the word **NO** and points to the kitchen.

I look at her confused and then Gale steps out and smiles weakly at me.

"No, Catnip just me." Gale says holding his arms out.

I run into them and feel a little comforted by them when he wraps them around for a hug.

"I'm ok." I lie.

"So, do I need to kill him or would that make you more upset. Cause I don't like seeing my best bud hurting." He says chin on my head.

"He wants to have kids and I don't think I can do it and he left and said he needs to have children and that he doesn't know if he can be with me." I say tears threatening to spill over.

"He's a jerk if he can't wait! He didn't...he wasn't trying' to... uh... f-force himself...on you? Was he!" Gale can barely say. He can probably barely think about it.

"No, Peeta could never. I just... we were about to...and stopped because I was scared. Of the chance of pregnancy... I feel like I'll be a bad mom or not be able to protect it like I couldn't save... Prim." I admit.

" I understand your fears. Not to mention his issues with flashbacks and not knowing what's real and what isn't all the time. I think you should take a couple days or weeks or whatever you need to think about it and really decided because it isn't something to take lightly. Me and Joanna are here for you. Whatever you need." Gale grinned while saying.

"Oh, I will be will I?" Jo replied.

"Hey, none of your lip missy." Gale reprimanded.

"Hey, Wind! I have a life outside these four walls and people I might want to see! And... You're not the boss of me!" She yelled getting up.

Gale walked over to her a good foot taller than she is and looked down and said, "I see you. I know you care. Even though you try to act like nothing matters and I am telling you, not asking...to be there for your friend or as scary as you try to act..won't be half as scary as I really am." The last part he said with a deeper voice than usual. And mine and Jo jaw drops.

"Gale!" I gasp.

"It's ok KatPee, I like his spunk. Ok Wind. I'll be there for **MY** sister, because I want to be. Not because you are telling me. And _you! _Oh_,_ you are gonna be scared when I'm through with you." Jo brags as she leans in raises up on her toes and kisses him right on the mouth without warning. I want to turn away but somehow can't. The first reaction Gale has is to raise his eyebrows and arms up like he is going to push her but her arms go up around his neck and pull him down more and push her lips harder to his. He makes a noise of maybe surprise and annoyance. But then, his eyes close and she grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and he picks her up so he doesn't have to bend down so far and I'm in shock!

After about a minute, I clear my throat and she let's him go while prying her lips from his and he slowly brings her down to the floor letting all of her body touch his on the way. And she looks at me with a smirk and says, "So, what's for dinner?"

I laugh and say, "I was thinking rabbit stew and I'll ask Annie to get us some bread. Oh, Gale you staying?"

"Huh?...Oh, no I was in town today and tomorrow that's why I came by to see you. But I am here on business about getting a new Mayor elected and then I'll be back for longer in a week but I have a meeting in half an hour so...I'll call you about getting together tomorrow. Maybe we can go hunting." Gale tells us.

"Ok, sounds good." I reply.

"Well see you around Force." Jo says while sitting back down on the couch to her book.

"See ya." He says. Still looking a bit starry eyed. I giggle when he stumbles out.

After Gale leaves, I ask Jo why she kissed Gale and why she doesn't call him by his name.

"Well he's a hottie for starters and you love Peeta so no girl code broken. I didn't want him getting any ideas of trying to steal you back from Peeta so I figured I'd distract him. And, well, who knew he had that _gumption_ in him. I like forceful men hence the Gale-Force-Wind...nicknames." She explains.

"Oh ok, so it's just for my benefit. And you think he's hot and he's got '_gumption_'." I laugh.

She throws a pillow at me and we both laugh.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kiss Me~Ed Sheeran

Peeta POV

After showering, shaving and putting on Katniss' favorite cologne, and the shirt she likes best on me. I grab the cheese buns I made fresh today. Along with some other bread and chocolate cupcakes I made for dessert. Then I walk over to her house and just like Finn said, he left the door opened so just the screen is closed. I tap lightly then walk in. Everyone, aside from Finnick and Lil Finn, looks absolutely flabbergasted to see me.

"Hey, am I too late for dinner? I brought dessert?" I say smiling and looking right into Katniss's eyes.

She looks beautiful as ever in an orange, of all colors, dress. Her hair is in a side ponytail but not braided. She is sitting on the floor with Finn Jr. in her arms. I almost falter and leave from the sight of it. Wishing it to be our baby she is holding. Focus. It can't happen if I lose her to that, home wrecking jerk-off so I better put it out of my mind.

"Peeta! Uh, hey man. Thanks for dessert and welcome. We were just talking about how Lil Finn is ready to try big people food." Finn says and then chuckles as Annie glares at him.

Annie then says, "Actually we were talking about how he isn't ready for any food other than milk. Baby food is going to be introduced starting this week!" Then everybody laughs and Jo gets up and gives me a hug while Gale just looks like I insulted him. I give him a short nod. Asshole.

"Peeta. So you crash dinners all the time or is it just a special occasion cause I'm here?" Hawthorn rudely inquires. And just then Katniss gets up blocking our view from each other and hands Finnick, Finn Jr. Grabs my hand and says, "Can I talk to you, now?" She pulls me toward the stairs.

Everyone resumes talking while we quickly go upstairs once we are in our old room I am so worried HE'S been in here... With her... Ugh! Why do I do this to myself? She turns on me. I expect yelling or tears. Definitely anger. She starts to talk but doesn't and looks like she is trying to figure out what to say. So I decide start.

"Katniss! I'm so sorry I hurt you with the things I said that night. I am so miserable with out you and I love and miss you so much it hurts. We don't have to have the discussion about children right now but I just wanna be with you and how could you move on with Gale already! I mean it's been, what a week and a half!" I say.

"Peeta, I love you too. And I know that you want children but... I'm... not... ready... and... and if you can't handle that then..." She starts but I cut her off with a hard kiss. I grab both her arms and don't let her move.

She let's out a moan. When I let go, I'm dizzy and breathing hard. Her eyes are closed, she's limp, breathing hard and flushed.

"I love you woman, and I know you love me. I want to make beautiful babies with you. I know you're scared but we fit perfectly together. So don't push me away, please." I look into her eyes and she stares back with such an intense stare I almost have to look away. But I don't.

"Peeta...I haven't moved on with Gale! He's been seeing Jo. You left me, I didn't leave you. I want to marry you and... I will consider having children in the future." She says sweetly.

"Oh! So I guess I should've come by sooner then." I say smiling widely at her.

I pull her in for another kiss and this time I can't help the low growling noise that escapes. Why were we ever fighting? I am so caught up in her that I barely notice the light tapping at the door until she pulls away and shouts annoyed, "People are in here making up and getting re-engaged! What do you want?!"

"We want to eat!" Finnick yells back and we laugh.

"Ok then eat! And we'll be down in a minute." I say.

"Alright. Congrats by the way." Finn says before going downstairs.

"Where were we... Oh yeah you were saying we are getting re-engaged? You'll need this if that's the case." I say pulling her engagement ring out of my pocket and placing it on her finger. She looks at me in surprise.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I ever took it off." She says.

"Kiss me." I say. And she does.


	20. Chapter 19

**This is the end. :( But I hope you like it. I have to warn you. Super smutty and language. But I think it's real. Even us sweet, once very innocent, none cursers, tend to not be able to reign in sexual bliss. It overtakes you. ;) Sorry there's no epilogue. I'd love love to hear what you think.**

Chapter 19

Small Bump~Ed Sheeran

**Katniss POV**

After we go back downstairs and the girls gush over my ring. Well Annie gushes. Jo kind of states it's pretty then sits down. Gale asks to see me outside for a minute and I say only if Peeta, my fiancé could come. He nods and then we go outside Peeta and I holding hands.

"So you are engaged and have been for over a week?" Gale asks.

"Yes and I would've told you sooner but we were fighting and.." I say but he cuts me off.

"Yeah, and about that, Mellark! If you ever hurt Catnip I'll personally see to it that you suffer. You got it. And you shouldn't rush into having kids anyway. My mom has 4 of us and we were a handful let me tell ya." Gale starts off stern but ends up smiling.

"You know what Gale.." Peeta starts and I'm worried he'll be rude so I squeeze his hand. And he squeezes back lightly. "I will never hurt Katniss but if I did, I am glad she has a best friend like you who would be there for her." Peeta says. And I sigh of relief.

"So when's the big day?" Gale asks.

"There's no rush."

"As soon as possible!"

We both say at the same time and Peeta looks at me shocked.

"We don't have to set a date yet if you don't want to." Peeta says.

"I know but I don't want to wait." I say. After this fight I realized that I don't want to spend another night away from my soon to be husband and the time apart has only made him that much more desirable. I don't know what we are waiting for.

"Let's do it now while I have all my loved ones here!" I say ecstatic.

"Whoa, slow down Catnip. We are electing a new mayor next week and he will be able to marry you. Is that soon enough?" Gale says.

"Umm..." I say. I give Gale the we need to talk about it look.

Gale says, "I'll leave you to it." And he heads into the house.

"Maybe we could bring your mom in from 4?" Peeta says sweetly. And kisses my hand.

"I don't need her here, but if it's what you want. I can wait till next week." I say trying to make sure it's not just about me.

"Okay next week and I'll make whatever cake you want." Peeta says. "But one more thing."

"Anything." I say.

"Can I come home now, please?" He begs.

I nod my head and he picks me up and swings me around.

"Thank you!" He says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For making me the happiest man on earth. For loving me back even though I mess up sometimes." He says.

"Thank you." I then say.

"For what?" He says.

"For loving me almost all my life and showing me how to love." I say.

A week later we are married in front all our family and friends. We eat beautiful, delicious cake. Made by Peeta of course. Finnick gives an amazing toast and surprisingly so does Haymitch. Hazell and the whole Hawthorn brood are there. Even my mom is there and she cries. We toast bread, that Peeta baked, after everyone leaves.

"Peeta are you coming to bed ?" I ask him walking up the stairs. He said he was going into the kitchen 5 minutes ago.

"Impatient, Mrs, Mellark?" He calls.

"Well, now that you've shown me what I could have. I don't want to waste time not having it." I say laughing a little.

When I get to the top of the stairs I feel his hands around my waist. He pulls me towards him and picks me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom.

"You may have whatever your heart desires. My beautiful wife." Peeta tells me looking like the cat who caught a mouse. Damn he's sexy.

"Is that so, husband. Then you should put me down. Take off your clothes and make passionate love to m-" I get cut off by Peeta throwing me onto the bed, causing me to squeal, and then jumping on me!

"That's what I desire. What do you desire?" He asks again.

"We want the same things now." I say realizing the message I'm sending.

He knows I mean in the future but he seems to be thrilled with just the prospect. We baby sat lil Finn for the Odairs, before the wedding. Twice, and needless to say we understand why it's hard to have mommy daddy time. But, it also opened my eyes to how someone so small can love so much. I might want that unconditional love. Someday.

"Not yet. Mrs. Mellark. I want you all to myself for a little longer." Peeta says kissing me deeply.

I'm panting as he kisses me neck. I see him eyeing me while I take off my dress. He's not the only one checking out their spouse as he gets up and takes his clothes off as well.

"Peeta, I want to ask you something. But I'm a little embarrassed. Maybe I could whisper it to you." I say blushing.

"If you want to, but no one can hear what you have to say babe." He says laughing a little.

"Babe? Are we babe kind of people?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Baby? I know you don't want me to call you sweetheart!" He says and we both laugh at that. I feel a little more relaxed and less nervousness.

"Ok, I want... you to... umm... to... make me... finish, with your hand and mouth again. Before we... actually do the other thing. Cause... Josaiditwon'thurtasbad!" I am shaking trying to get it out and rush the last part.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?" I am embarrassed at my bluntness. My hands cover my face.

"Finnick Odair is one of my best friends. Did you not think he, Haymitch, hell, even Gale, would take me aside and tell every possible way to make it easier on you?" He smiles sheepishly. Oh! Great! Now everyone knows about our sex life!

"Ugh! I'm sorry. I am messing this up. You just do... I trust you. I'm sorry." I say my cheeks bright red.

He takes the hand with my beautiful ring on it into his hand and kisses my knuckles.

"It's okay. I'm nervous too. But it's just you and me. We'll take care of each other. I love you. Mrs. Mellark." Peeta has always known what to say to calm me down or lift me up. To heal me. I need him like a dandelion in spring. He represents hope.

We start pulling by unclasping my bra. Then taking off his underwear. Lastly inching down my panties, and we have nothing between us.

"Your so beautiful." He says ghosting a hand over my bare breasts.

My whole body tingles. I shiver. He brings me closer to him and I instantly feel his warmth. He is above me after making me come twice. With his sexy mouth, as requested. I'm out of breath and still descending from my high when I feel his tip at my entrance. He open my legs wider.

"Ok love, relax and breath." He instructs me. I hear him but my body feels like jello. So I nod, grip his shoulders and then he pushes in hard and fast. I gasp. He groans. It's tight and hot everywhere. I close my eyes trying to breathe and my nails dig into him.

When I open my eyes and I can see his face in concentration biting his lower lip. I feel the stretching and fullness but he doesn't move. His arms tense and I feel his shoulder muscles quivering. I want him to move but I think it might hurt so instead I test it myself.

I pull down and away from him and it burns a little. I hiss.

"Kat-"

"I love you." I almost whisper. I push back up and it hurts less. I only wince the third time I move and it's a bit more slippery.

"Oh!" He lets out. I love that I can make him make that kind of noise so I move again and again until he finally moves too.

"Mmnn! Peeta!" I finally feel pleasure burst through me and we find a rhythm we are comfortable with. Our moans and gasps and breathing fill the air. It sounds wonderful.

"Peeta! Oh whatever you just hit, do it again!" I yell when he finds a spot that sends me into bliss. He smiles and doesn't hesitate to ram the spot hard and faster. Again concentrating and biting his bottom lip. That look on his face and the realization that I am making love to my husband hits me, and throws me over the edge. I pull him to my mouth for a kiss to stifle my screams of ecstasy. He smiles into my mouth before slowing his pace to an almost stop causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"You are the sexiest... Katniss I need a second. I don't want this to end yet. I love you so much. My God. Why did I make us wait for this?" He says breathing harder than I've ever seen before.

"Because you knew that I would want you to be my husband. And because your perfect and wise and everything I ever wanted, before I knew I wanted it." I tell him. I feel water on my cheek but it's not from me. So I wipe his face with my thumbs and kiss where the tears where. His breath becomes more even and then pulls me up with him carefully moving us.

Peeta's back is up against the head board and I'm straddling him on my knees. We are still connected. We are so close. His hands on my waist, he lifts me and places me back down on him. It feels amazing! I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead, temple, and ear. I'm rewarded with a growl, and his mouth covering my nipple. I can't believe how good it feels! I start moving up and down on my own and his hand goes to my other breast. Kneading and pulling it deliciously. I pick up my pace and feel myself inching closer to my release again! My hands on the wall behind me I feel like I'm racing towards a finish line.

"Ughn! Kat! Take it! It's yours!" He tells me. I feel empowered and rock my hips back and forth a little like riding a horse.

"Oh! PEETA! I'm Gonna... COME!"

"Come on love, come for me!" He returns to suckling and reaches down to where we are joined and rubs my pleasure button!

"FUCK, PEETA! SHIT! SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" I can't believe how hard I climax or the curse words going through my lips. I feel like I'm floating.

"YES, BABY! DAMN IT'S SO... TIGHT!" He yells and his hands grab the sides of my butt and picks me up and slams me back down on him vigorously. I feel dizzy. So, I just hold on for dear life.

Then I feel his movements start becoming erratic. His eyes look feral. Peeta's arms go under mine and wrap around to my shoulders. He's holding me so close I feel like one person. I don't have to be told. He can't do it himself anymore. I slam myself into him. Once...

"KAT!"

Twice...

"I'M CUUU!

Three times...

"FUUUUUUUCCCK!" He yells biting my shoulder. I feel pulsing inside me and warmth fill me.

"Oh my... " I start, panting.

"I know..." Peeta acknowledges.

"Wow!" I breath pressing my forehead to his. Relishing in the moment.

"You are amazing!" He tells me and kisses me sweetly.

The wedding brought Effie from the Capitol and she started seeing Haymitch! Peeta said he saw it there all the time. I asked him what he saw, and he said, "The look." The look of a man in love is something he had experienced so it was recognizable to a trained eye.

Jo decides to leave with Gale when he goes to District 2 but says she'll be checking in on us from time to time.

3 years later we are expecting a baby and Peeta was so thrilled he fell off a stool at the bakery when I called to tell him. He comes home at night and puts his hand on the small bump my stomach now has.

"Hi, baby it's your daddy. I just want you to know I love you and your safe. I'll see you soon." He said and kisses my belly.

Then Hunter Sage Mellark is born with blond hair and grey eyes. We are so happy and I hate to admit he was right.

So, I just say, "Mr. Mellark you sure are a smart cookie."

He says, "Well, Mrs. Mellark you are better than that. You are the cake. Which makes this little guy the icing on the cake."

The End


End file.
